The chronicles of Inuyasha and Kagome
by kljy23
Summary: COMPLETE Inuyasha and Kagome had telepathy between them but they did not know. Then, Kikyo entered Inuyasha's life and was bent on getting rid of Kagome. Will she succeed?
1. Kagome's and Sango's love

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Feudal Era, Japan**

" **When are they going to be ready," yelled the impatient Inuyasha. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were sitting under the tree as usual, waiting for Kagome and Sango to get ready. **

**Just as Inuyasha was going to begin one of his shouting, Kagome and Sango were slowly walked back to the camp feeling fresh. **_Kagome smelt so nice_** he thought but quickly shook away the thought. **

" **Why did the two of you take so long to get ready?" Inuyasha practically screamed at Kagome. **

" **We just only want to look good for you guys," Kagome replied with an intention to sit Inuyasha. Somehow, Inuyasha could sense Kagome's thoughts and shuddered at the thought of being sat.**

**Eventually they began to set off looking for the Shikon Jewel shards, but Inuyasha was still complaining about the fact that they wasted almost a day waiting for Kagome and Sango from their bath. **_He obviously is trying to go against me _**Kagome thought, trying to resist saying Osuwari to sit Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha suddenly got the thought of Kagome resisting the urge to sit him and the fact that she thought that he was going against her. So he shut his mouth up and started walking fast as the day was ending soon. So far they have not found any Shikon Shards yet.**

" **Hey Inuyasha, slow down," whined Shippo. " It will be very late if we continued to walk so slow. Unless you wouldn't want a spot to camp in for the night," said Inuyasha. **

**Miroku spoke, " You are a hanyou. You have the energy to walk fast but not us."**

"**What are you trying to say!" Inuyasha shouted. He hated to be called a hanyou. The purpose he traveled with Kagome was to get the Shikon Shards and wished to be turned into a full-fledged demon.**

"**Urusai Miroku," Sango said softly to Miroku. Inuyasha got very angry and decided to get back at Miroku. Kagome saw Inuyasha drawing his Tetsusaiga and immediately shouted Osuwari to save her friend. Wham! Inuyasha fell face down towards the ground. Then, Kagome began her preaching about how he should control his temper. **

" **This is how you control your temper." Kagome finished. By then, the spell on Inuyasha had worn off and he replied, " Maybe you should try one of those methods on yourself. You kept getting angry at me and kept saying Osuwari."**

**Kagome looked stunned and got very angry. Inuyasha could see her angry and prepared for another Osuwari.**

" **Inuyasha, Osuwari."**

**Soon they arrived at a spot and they got ready to do their usual chores. Miroku was off to get some water whereas Inuyasha was off to chop some firewood. Kagome and Sango were cooking and Shippo was making beds for everyone but Inuyasha. Kagome felt something weird surrounding the area and asked Sango," Do you feel anything here that is out of ordinary?" Sango just plainly shook her head and continued with her chores. **_Something was wrong somehow _**Kagome brushed away the thoughts of it and got ready to serve dinner. Somehow, she felt that someone was watching them, their every moves.**

**After eating, Kagome and Sango brought the bowls to the river to wash and soon started a little conversation.**

" **So how do you feel about Miroku? " Kagome questioned with a twinkle in her eyes. **

**Sango blushed and said, " I don't give a damn about him."**

**Knowing her friend well, Kagome knew that she was lying. **

"**Well, but I know that he likes you," Kagome replied innocently.**

"**I have nothing to do with him"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah"**

**Kagome shrugged and they carried the clean bowls back to the camp.**

Later that night

**Sango twisted and turned in her bed, thinking of what Kagome said.**

**Flashback**

" **So how do you feel about Miroku? " Kagome questioned with a twinkle in her eyes. **

**Sango blushed and said," I don't give a damn about him."**

**Knowing her friend well, Kagome knew that she was lying. **

"**Well, but I know that he likes you," Kagome replied innocently.**

"**I have nothing to do with him"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah"**

** End of flashback**

**So she did have feelings for that lustful monk. Soon, her thoughts swept her into dreamworld. **

**While she was dreaming, Kagome was having a nightmare of her own.**

**Kagome's dream**

_Inuyasha stop running _**Kagome tried to shout but couldn't. **_Come back please._** However, Inuyasha did not come back after all. **_Inuyasha, come back. Wait for me. Do not leave me, please. _**Kagome thought frantically. Inuyasha ran into the arms of another woman. Finally, Kagome found her voice and started screaming, "Inuyasha, come back."**

**End of Kagome's dream **

**Kagome woke up and found Sango beside her.**

" **Are you alright? " Sango asked.**

"**Yeah. Just some nightmare."**

"**Ok, sleep well then."**

**After making sure that Kagome was sleeping soundly, Sango began to snicker to herself. **_So Kagome was dreaming of Inuyasha _**She thought as Kagome was calling out his name while sleeping.**

**Somewhere out in the woods, a lady was looking at them. " So she's in love with him eh?" She said. Her eyes narrowed and vowed silently," I will crush this sweet moment soon".**


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**The gang set off bright and early the next day. While they were walking in the forest, Inuyasha stopped and claimed that a demon was approaching. Kagome said that she sensed Shikon Shards nearby. All of them got into the battle stance. Sango with her Hiraikotsu, Miroku with his Golden Staff, Kirara transformed with Shippo still sitting on it, Kagome with her bows and arrows and Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga. Soon as the evil aura was getting stronger and stronger, a demon appeared. His had skulls round his collarbone and was looking very strong. Something caught Kagome's eyes. One of the Shikon Shards was embedded on his arm, the one wielding the sword too. **

"**Kagome, where is the shards?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.**

"**Um." Kagome squinted her eyes and said, "There on his arm!"**

**Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and said, " Hand over the Shikon Shards you baka." The demon that hated being called stupid swung his sword towards Inuyasha, sending him across the land. Sango began to swing her Hiraikotsu but missed the demon. "Haha! You can never out win me," The demon laughed out, "Now, hand over the Shikon Shards to me and I will spare all of you." **

"**Never," shouted Inuyasha and began to trust his sword at the anonymous demon. **

"**KAZE NO KIZU" He shouted as he began his attack. **

**The demon flicked his sword and began to send the Wind Scar attack back to Inuyasha.**

" **What? " Inuyasha was caught off-guarded. He was hit and sent flying through the air. His head knocked against a tree. The demon sent him another blow which hit him rather hard. Inuyasha could feel warm blood trickling down his face. His body ached until he could not withstand anymore. **_Kagome _**She was the last thought on his mind before plunging into the state of coma.**

**Kagome saw what had happened and began to aim her sacred arrow at the demon. She aimed properly at the head. Sango sat on Kirara and went in the direction of that demon. "Sango!" Miroku yelled. **

"**Hiraikotsu!" The demon managed to escaped from the Hiraikotsu and hit Kirara. The impact made Sango fell from Kirara.**

**Miroku caught Sango as she fell off from Kirara. "Thank you so much" Sango's eyes widened as she felt something moving up her thigh. She slapped Miroku instantly. **

"**Baka Miroku. What are you doing?" Sango said, angrily.**

"**You misunderstood me. I am just trying to calm your nerves down especially from that fall." Miroku said as he shook his head.**

" **I am alright. You care too much! And don't ever touch me there" She snapped before getting back to help Kagome and Kirara fight with the demon.**

"**Women," Miroku shook his head as he got up.**

_Ok, steady. Aim properly. _**Kagome thought remembering what Inuyasha taught her about archery before. **_Inuyasha. Hang on. _**Kagome was getting angrier and shouted when she released the arrow. Then again, she missed the target again. That was so typical of Kagome. **

"**Damn it!" Kagome cursed. The demon laughed out loud. Sango swung her Hiraikotsu again at the demon. This time she managed to slice off the demon's hand, which was wielding the sword. The demon groaned and began to collapse onto the ground. Kagome shoot her arrow at the arm and managed to get the shards out. Miroku opened his kazaana and sucked in the demon. Kagome and Sango watched, panting, as the demon was sucked into the wind tunnel.**

**Shippo cried out suddenly, "Kagome nee-san, what happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome then remembered of Inuyasha. She ran to him and tried to stop the bleeding but applying pressure to the wounded area. ****She was panicking as to what now. **

" **He seemed to be injured heavily," Sango said.**

" **What to do now?" Kagome said, hugging Inuyasha.**

**Miroku said," We have to get him to Kaede's hut immediately." The gang immediately prepared to leave for Kaede's. Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha as she sat behind Sango on Kirara. Miroku carried Shippo and sprang off. **

"**Kagome." Sango said.**

**Kagome looked up from Inuyasha to Sango.**

"**He is going to be alright." Sango consoled Kagome. **

"**Yeah. He is"**

_Hold on Inuyasha … _

**Sorry about the short chapter. I will try to make it up for the next chapter 3. **


	3. Kagome's concern

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Kaede's hut**

**The gang surrounded Kaede as she dressed and examined Inuyasha's wound. When Kaede was done with it, she turned and faced the gang with a solemn expression. **

" **So how is he? " Kagome asked impatiently.**

" **He has suffered a head concussion and may take a long time to heal due to his crash against the tree." Kaede replied.**

**Kagome felt tears filling up her eyes and broke down on Sango's shoulder. Sango comforted Kagome and looked at Miroku. Miroku asked the old lady," So how long is he going to recover? " **

" **Depending on the situation." The old lady said.**

**Kagome raised her head and asked, " What do you meant by saying depending on the situation? "**

" **The concussion may lead to loss of memory." Kaede replied.**

**Kagome felt her legs went jelly and Sango had to support her from falling. Kagome felt as if her heart was pierced through many times by many arrows. Her tears were falling out of her eyes. Suddenly, she felt that there was no meaning to life anymore. She ran out of the hut, followed closely by Sango. She ran all the way to the river and cried under the moonlight. **

**Sango sat beside her and waited patiently for Kagome to finish crying. She too was shocked at what Kaede had said. **

" **Sango. I have a confession to make. " Kagome whimpered.**

**Sango perked up and looked at Kagome with surprising eyes.**

" **I have always loved Inuyasha all along." Kagome said.**

**That figured why she spoke of his name while dreaming. **

" **Oh Kagome." Sango held her in her arms. " It must have been quite a big blow for you."**

**Kagome sobbed into Sango's arms, finding comfort in her best friend. As it was getting late, the two friends walked back to Kaede's hut, hoping that this nightmare would end sooner. **

**Kagome woke up early next morning. She looked around the house and found that everyone was still sleeping except for Kaede who went to pluck herbs for Inuyasha. She prepared breakfast and walked over to Inuyasha. She knew he wouldn't be able to eat and the thought of that made her sob again. Shippo was awoken by Kagome's sobs and went to her side.**

"**Kagome nee-san, is Inuyasha going to be awake?" Shippo asked.**

"**I don't know," She said as she hugged Shippo into her embrace.**

**While Inuyasha was being oblivious to the world, he was dreaming of fighting Naraku over the Shikon Jewel. He knew that this was going to be a long fight and he was not waking up soon.**

** Inuyasha's dream **

"**Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha as he swung his Tetsusaiga at Naraku. Naraku however sent a colony of demons against his attack. Inuyasha knew that he was alone fighting Naraku and he had no other back-ups from his gang. **

"**Haha! You are so cute Inuyasha. You think that you could defeat me eh?" Naraku mocked at Inuyasha.**

"**Baka!" Inuyasha fought off the demons but just could not get to the end of it.**

**Naraku smirked at Inuyasha and decided to take off. **

"**Naraku! Stay there" Inuyasha yelled.**

**Still, Inuyasha was there battling against the demons. **

** End of Inuyasha's dream **

**Kagome saw Inuyasha began to tense up and broke into cold sweats. She panicked and used a towel to wipe his sweat away. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked Kagome. She could only shrugged and stayed by Inuyasha. Kaede came to Kagome's side and said that she needed to change Inuyasha's wound. Kagome stepped aside letting the old woman to change Inuyasha's wound. **

"**He is healing faster than I thought," Kaede said smiling, placing the herbs on Inuyasha's wound.**

**Kagome suddenly felt a burden just lifted from her, she was smiling for the first time after Inuyasha's incident.**

"**So is he going to wake up soon?" She asked hopefully.**

"**Yeah." Kaede replied.**

**Kagome ran out and yelled for Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. She announced the good news to them.**

"**Really! Oh my god!" Sango squealed, hugging the elated Kagome. Miroku smiled while Shippo and Kirara danced around each other.**

**For the next 2 days and 2 nights, Kagome had been sitting beside Inuyasha, taking care of him. She wet his lips when it was dry, wiping his face and constantly attending to him.**

**One night, Miroku and Sango decided to go for a walk after dinner along the hill nearby. They sat down on a spot over looking the entire village. Sango felt so good with the moonlight soaking into her skin. After so many things had happened, this was the most peaceful time she had so far.**

**Miroku looked in Sango's direction and found that she looked very peaceful, very relaxed, and very pretty. He found himself asking a very stupid question.**

"**Sango, if you and I were in Kagome's and Inuyasha's situation, will you treat me the same way as how Kagome treat Inuyasha?"**

**Sango was stumped by that question. Much as she liked Miroku but she did not know how to answer that question. She very much wanted to say yes.**

"**Yeah. Maybe I will." She said lowering her head as she did not want Miroku to see her blushing. **

**Miroku was shocked by her reply, a positive reply. "Are you sure?" He asked.**

**Sango nodded her head. Miroku seized this chance to out his arm around her. Sango complied by leaning onto his shoulder. However, his hand began to work slowly down to her buttocks and started to grope it. **

"**Hentai" Sango screamed as she yanked her Hiraikotsu down on Miroku's head. **

"**He never gives up touching Sango nee-san. Right Kirara?" Shippo said to Kirara while they were peeping at Miroku and Sango.**

**Kirara mewed back to agree.**

"**Well, it seems that everybody is paired off. Kagome nee-san with Inuyasha and Sango with Miroku." Shippo said as they walked back to the village. **

"**But I still have a wonderful friend like you. So we will be happy together, right Kirara?"**

"**Meow"**

**Shippo smiled and they walked back.**

"**Kagome," Kaede approached Kagome. Kagome looked up from Inuyasha.**

"**You should get a bite since you have not eaten dinner." Kaede advised.**

"**I am not hungry."**

"**Foolish girl. You will not help Inuyasha in recovering fast by skipping meals."**

**Kagome thought about it and insisted on not eating. Kaede shrugged and went off.**

_Inuyasha. I am skipping meals because of you. I am also not feeling well now. Please wake up soon. _

** Inuyasha's dream **

**Finally, Inuyasha have killed all the demons and went after Naraku. **

"**Naraku!" He yelled.**

**Naraku was not in sight. Inuyasha cursed under his breath.**

**Suddenly he had a thought of Kagome was suffering. She was telling him to wake up soon so she will eat.**

_Sorry, Kagome. Until I killed Naraku, will I the energy to wake up. _

** End of Inuyasha's dream **

**Shippo and Kirara reached the hut at last and saw Kagome still stood by Inuyasha. Shippo did not want to disturb her so he went to a corner and fell asleep. **

**Sango came back, angrily followed by Miroku who had a quite a big bump on his head.**

**Kagome waited till Sango settled down and walked over to talk to her. **

"**He did it again, didn't he?" Kagome asked with a not surprise look on her face.**

"**He is an idiot." Sango almost screamed.**

"**I thought you liked him." Kagome snickered.**

"**Girl, I still have my dignity and pride." Sango shot back.**

"**Ok Ok." Kagome said.**

**Sango looked past Kagome to Inuyasha, stood up and patted Kagome's shoulders before going to bed.**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a hopeful look on her face.**

**XXXXX**

**Well, this is the end of it. I currently am suffering from writer's block so I would not be updating so fast yet. The next chapter I think that it is time for Kikyo's appearance. Till the next time. Thanks for the review you sent me. You know who you are. I will try to improve on it. **


	4. Good news and Bad news

Chapter 4

**(Please note that Naraku was not so easily killed.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**The mysterious lady was looking at Kagome tending to Inuyasha from a distance. She was fuming when Kagome touched Inuyasha's silver hair. **_He's mine. Nobody can take him away from me. Never! _**She thought. With this, she decided to plot an evil scheme to get Inuyasha back to her arms no matter what. With that, she walked away with an evil smile plastered onto her face.**

**Kagome was combing Inuyasha's hair for him. She had wanted to do so but Inuyasha never allowed her to do so. She looked at him sleeping peacefully and gave out a sigh of happiness. She thought of their future. The feeling somehow was so close, so comforting. She shook away the thoughts when Inuyasha had a slightest movement.**

**Inuyasha's dream**

"**Naraku, you can't run away from me this time," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Naraku who was badly injured by Inuyasha glared at him and said," It's no the end yet." **

**Inuyasha growled at him to return the Shikon Shards to him. Naraku insisted on not returning the shards to Inuyasha. Being an impatient inu hanyou, Inuyasha yelled and sprang to his attack, "Kaze no Kizu" A light emitted out of his Tetsusaiga and destroyed Naraku. Inuyasha finally succeeded in slaying his worst enemy. He finally got the Shikon Jewel. It's the end.**

**End of Inuyasha's dream**

**Kagome was awoken by the shaking of Inuyasha's finger. She was shocked and afraid. She began to observe Inuyasha and wait holding onto his hand. **_There shouldn't not be anything wrong. He is healing very fast. No, nothing is wrong. Wake up Inuyasha. _**Kagome prayed. Then, she saw Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. Kagome was so happy and excited that she could barely contain her smile.**

"**Inuyasha," She said**

**Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome yelled for the others to wake up. Shippo got so shocked that he rolled off the table he was sleeping on, grumbling as he tried to get up. The rest of the gang and Kaede rushed to Inuyasha's side. Kaede examined Inuyasha and smiled.**

"**He's recovering faster than I thought," The old lady smiled.**

**Miroku and Sango ,unknowingly, hugged each other while Shippo cheered. **

**There's a little detail they did not notice. Kagome's hand never left Inuyasha's hand.**

**Kaede advised Inuyasha to rest for one more day before they started to search for the Shikon Jewel shards again. At first, Inuyasha was beginning to protest but somehow, he visualized Kagome will be saying Osuwari if he don't agrees. **

**Kaede was advising Inuyasha to stay for a day to recover fully from his wounds. The stubborn inu hanyou insisted he's alright. **_ The only way to get him to agree is to say Osuwari._** She thought.**

**Soon, everyone was busy with his or her own business. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to take a stroll to take in fresh air. They were strolling quietly. Inuyasha thought of the conversation he had with Miroku just now. Miroku said that to Inuyasha that Kagome was always by his side when he was in coma. Inuyasha was touched by what she did but why. **_Why she is willing to stand by me? _** Inuyasha thought.**

" **Are you thinking why I am willing to stand by you when you were in coma?" Kagome asked suddenly.**

**Inuyasha was shocked and nodded.**

"**The answer is simple. You got injured because of me. You got injured while trying to save the shard from the demon." She simply replied.**

**Inuyasha was disappointed and replied with an " oh ".**

**Kagome felt bad. She wanted to tell him that she stood by him because she loved him. She cannot do without him. She needed him. Kagome felt uneasy. But then, she decided to enjoy the walk with Inuyasha and inhaled the smell of sakura flowers.**

**Inuyasha felt disappointed as he thought she loved him that's why she stood by him. He loved her since day one and never regretted it. **

**Soon the sun was setting, they decided to head back towards Kaede's hut.**

**Naraku's castle**

"**Heard that you have got a deal for me?" Naraku sneered at the dark miko. **

"**Yeah. Provided you are willing to work with me."**

"**What's in it for me?" Naraku asked beginning to enjoy the dark miko's suspense aura. **

"**You will get your Shikon Jewel in the end. I get my Inuyasha back too," replied the dark miko, "Isn't it going to benefit us both?"**

**Naraku put on an evil smile across his face and started to plan what to get after he laid his hand on the Shikon Jewel. **

"**You have got yourself a deal."**

**The dark miko smiled. **_Move aside Kagome. Inuyasha belongs to me._** She thought.**

"**Finally we are ready to set off again!" Said Inuyasha.**

"**Now, now young hanyou. Do take good care of yourself," advised Kaede.**

**Inuyasha nodded at the old lady who had save his life. Not long, the group embarked on their quest for the Shikon Shards which they had put off for quite a long time due to Inuyasha's injury. **

**The gang came across a village. The village was filled with demon aura. "Be careful," warned Inuyasha, getting ready to attack. They began to stiffen up. The whole place seems so deserted until they found a lady cooking. **

"**Excuse me, but is there any place we could have spent the night in? Yours will do fine," asked Miroku. The monk was always up for small advantages. **

**The lady looked up and Miroku found himself to be attracted by her looks. **

"**You can spend the night here in my humble hut," the lady smiled.**

"**Thank you for that," Miroku bowed. The gang knew that they could always count on Miroku to get a place to spend overnight. Inuyasha ,however, found the lady suspicious. **_She smelt of… of… _**He could not recognize the scent but sure smelt familiar.**

**Later that night, the lady made sure that the guests she invited were sleeping soundly. She slipped out of the hut and went to meet the dark miko, whom she was appointed to work for. **

"**Kagura, I want you to take good care of them until Naraku and I decided it was time to take action," the miko said.**

"**Yes, mistress," Kagura replied.**

**The sky was darkening the next morning. Sango suggested to stay in the hut until the rain had subsided. Kagura welcomed them as she remembered what her mistress told her. Inuyasha was mad of course. Miroku had no objection as he was busy ogling at Kagura. **

**Sango was containing her anger when she saw how nice Miroku treated Kagura. Her face turned red and she did not notice that. Kagome, Shippo and Kirara took it as their cue not to annoy Sango right now.**

"**Kagome nee-san, is Sango alright?" asked Shippo. "I have no idea too," Kagome replied. She knew perfectly well why Sango was angry but did not probe into it. **

"**Shippo why not you play with Kirara?" Kagome told Shippo as she thought that it was another girl-talking session with Sango. Kirara mewed in delight when Shippo brought out his toy to play with Kirara.**

"**Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked the fuming taijiya. "Yeah, I am fine," replied Sango. **

"**Are you jealous of Kagura?"**

"**Nope"**

"**Sure?"**

"**Yup"**

**Kagome knew that her friend was lying but could not help snickering to herself. **

"**So what are you going to do about Miroku after we left?" Kagome asked.**

"**Hit him with my Hiraikotsu?" Sango joked.**

**Both females laughed.**

**Inuyasha sat at a corner watching the hentai monk lusting after the suspicious lady who put them up yesterday. **_There's something wrong with her. Her scent was funny. _**Inuyasha thought. She had masked her scent so well. He was utterly disgusted as he watched the monk's action and diverted his attention to Kagome talking to Sango. He knew that she was calming Sango down. However, when would he be able to tell her his feelings?**

**The rain continued the whole day and it only subsided during the night. So the gang would have to spend one more night at Kagura's hut. **_Every thing was going as planned _**She thought. She slipped out of the hut when everyone was not noticing and went to meet her mistress. This time, she saw her mistress with Naraku and she knew that it was time. **

**Everyone was dreaming peacefully when they heard a high –pitched scream. Inuyasha looked around to see what's wrong and found out that Kagura was gone and so was Kagome.**

"**Kagome," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.**

**Shippo started to wail for Kagome while Sango tried to calm him down.**

"**I am looking for Kagome," Inuyasha said to the group before he went off to search for Kagome.**

**Kouga was beginning to fall asleep when he heard a scream that penetrated through the silent night. He knew that belonged to his Kagome. He took off leaving his fluttered companions wondering what's wrong. **

_Baka Inuyasha, he promised to take good care of Kagome. _**He thought as he ran as fast as he could. He could hear his companions close behind him but he could not stopped for them. **

"**One thing I can't stand about Kouga is that he always took off so fast. How to catch up with him?" Ginta complained.**

"**Yeah, and by the time we reached there, he was ready to take off again and we had to run again." Hakkaku added.**

**Kouga heard what his companions were saying and yelled back, "Stop following me if you can't catch up."**

**Kagome woke up to find that she was in a dungeon together with Kagura.**

"**Kagura, what happened?" Kagome asked. "Ha! You will be a spawn to Naraku use later. So shut up!" Kagura snapped. **

**Kagome knew that she was in danger somehow. **_Save me Inuyasha. _**Kagome prayed silently.**

**XXXX**

**That's it. See you again for the next chapter. Will Inuyasha or Kouga save Kagome first? Stay to find out. **


	5. Kikyo's evil scheme

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha sped in the direction to where Kagome's scent was leading him. His mind was filled with Kagome and her safety. **_Kagome, hold on. _** Inuyasha thought. He could sense that Kagome was telling him to save her. He sped up and crashed into an unknown youkai. **

**Kagome knew that Inuyasha was coming and he was telling her to hold on. She decided to stop sobbing as there was still hope for her. The chains to the lock rattled and she realized that it was Kagura who was dragging her away. **

"**Where are you taking me?" Kagome panicked. They met up with Naraku and a dark miko. Naraku knocked Kagome out. "Smart move," commented the dark miko. Naraku smiled. They began to go to their destination, with a tiger youkai. **

"**How can you promise me that I will get the Shikon Shards for sure?" asked Naraku.**

"**Just wait and see," the miko replied.**

**Naraku smiled and thought of crushing Inuyasha with his new power.**

**When they reached, Kagome woke up and realized where they were and began to scream.**

"**You aho youkai!" Inuyasha yelled at the youkai who crashed into him. **

"**Speak of yourself, dumb!" yelled back Kouga, rubbing his head.**

**Inuyasha realized that it was Kouga and began to yell, "What on Earth are you doing here?"**

**Kouga was infuriated and yelled back, "You baka inu-hanyou, you promised to take care of Kagome and what happened? You broke your promise, didn't you? If Kagome is my mate, I bet she will be living her life ten times better than her present state now."**

**Inuyasha was angry and was about to retaliate when they heard Kagome's scream.**

"**Kagome!" They said in unison and ran off in the direction of the scream.**

"**You idiot, why are you following me?" Inuyasha shouted at Kouga.**

"**I am going to prove to Kagome that a silly mutt can't protect her," Kouga snapped back.**

**Inuyasha felt the temptation to beat up Kouga but Kagome was more important so he concentrated on getting there fast.**

"**It's time you got ready for your act. Inuyasha is coming." Naraku said. The dark **

**miko smiled and replied, "I am ready as ever." She smiled at the thought of Inuyasha being hers forever. Kagome's tear dropped as she sensed that they were planning something on Inuyasha and she was being the bait. "Inuyasha…." She whimpered. **

**Inuyasha and Kouga reached the cliff where they saw Naraku and Kagura. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku smiled and said," My, my! How impatient can you be? I see you have bought an ookami youkai with you." **

**Inuyasha could hear Kouga growling at Naraku, obviously hated the scent of Naraku. "Cut your crap and hand over Kagome," Inuyasha snapped. **

"**Well, before that, I have a game to play with you Inuyasha," Naraku said as he motioned the tiger demon to bring out Kagome and a miko. Inuyasha could not make up the face of the miko but he was more concerned about Kagome.**

"**Kagome…" Kouga said. " Inuyasha, you have to choose between this two mikos and can only choose one to live and one to die," Naraku said. He motioned the demon to lift up their chin so Inuyasha could have a better view. **

**When Inuyasha looked at their faces. He got a shock of his life. The other miko was Kikyo. Kikyo, his love, before he met Kagome. Kikyo was looking at him with a pair of puppy eyes. Who should he choose? He loved Kagome but he remembered his promise to Kikyo. He promised Kikyo that he would follow her wherever she goes, even if she went to hell. Kouga was beside him and said, "Choose wisely. It could be a trap." Inuyasha was still torn between the two loves of his life. Naraku was getting impatient and ordered the tiger demon to slaughter both mikos to help to make up Inuyasha's mind. As the demon began to swing his sword, Inuyasha rushed forward and shouted, "Kikyo!" He picked up Kikyo and rushed off. **

**Kagome saw a flash of red and white but he was not rescuing her. Kagome looked at him and her heart was crying.**

_Inuyasha. Why? _**Kagome closed her eyes and awaited her death. However, she felt herself being lifted from the ground and sprang off. Kagome could not withstand any more surprises and fainted in the arms of the person carrying her.**

_Finally. Inuyasha was mine. Phase two starts now. Getting rid of Kagome from his mind and heart. _**Kikyo thought as she snuggled against Inuyasha's chest. **

**Inuyasha put Kikyo down and examined her. "Why did you save me Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, hoping he would say that he done it because he loved her. "It was because of my promise to you," Inuyasha replied. So he did not did that because he loved her. He did that because of the promise he made to her 50 years ago. Kikyo's mind was enraged as she followed Inuyasha back to Kagura's hut to meet the rest of the gang.**

**Meanwhile, Kagome was still thinking though she was blanked out.**

_Why you did not come to save me Inuyasha? Why? Why are you so heartless?_

"**Eh, Kouga? Where am I?" Kagome asked when she woke up. Kouga said, "You are finally wake Kagome. Here drink it." Kouga gave Kagome a bottle of soup to drink. Kagome drank it as she was very thirsty.**

"**Kouga, can you please take me back to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Kouga frowned and looked at Kagome, " After all what he done to you? He chosen Kikyo over you, you know?" **

**Kagome flinched at the thought of how Inuyasha saved Kikyo instead of her. However, she said, "Kouga please take me back to Inuyasha. I need to continue to collect the Shikon Shards plus Miroku, Sango and Shippo will be worried for me." **

**Kouga nodded and was disappointed as Kagome was leaving him soon. So he picked her up and started running towards the inu gang. **

"**Where's Kagome?" Sango said as she paced up and down.**

"**I am sure she will be fine under Inuyasha's care." Miroku replied. **

"**There they are." Shippo shouted together with Kirara's mewing. **

**They ran outside as Inuyasha put Kikyo down on the ground. **

"**Kagome nee-san?" Shippo asked, as the scent that the woman emitted somehow did not belongs to Kagome.**

**Inuyasha noticed that Shippo was suspicious of Kikyo and he immediately said, "Guys, I would like you to meet Kikyo." **

**Sango managed to hold back a gasp as she remembered Kagome telling her that Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love 50 years back. **

"**I want Kagome nee-san," Shippo wailed and Sango and Miroku were at lost at what to do. Kikyo put her hand onto Shippo's hair and began to stroke it. **

"**Kagome is fine. She will come back." She said. The young kitsune demon began to calm down.**

**Kikyo was smiling to herself as she was embarking on the first step to convince Inuyasha's friends to accept her more than Kagome. She was also planning on how to deal with Kagome after she returned to the group but she hoped that Kagome would not return to Inuyasha anymore. **

_She should be dead…_

**XXXX**

**Finally I've finished Chapter 5. I know that it is no big deal as all my chapters so far are short. However, thanks for reviewing.**


	6. Lost hope in love

Chapter 6

**(I want to thank all the reviewers for reviewing my story. So touched. It gives me the motivation to write. So here is Chapter 6.)**

**It** **was wee hours in the morning when Kouga sent Kagome back to the inu gang.**

"**Promise me you will take good care of yourself." Kouga said, holding Kagome's hand with the concerned look in his eyes.**

"**I will. I promise." Kagome replied. She turned around and went into the hut, leaving Kouga behind, pondering whether he should follow her but decided not to as he did not want to intrude into Kagome's life.**

**Kagome entered the hut, half-expecting everyone to be asleep. She was greeted by Shippo.**

"**Kagome nee-san, you are back!" Shippo cried as he hugged her close. Kagome smiled and stroked his hair.**

**Sango and Miroku smiled at her and thanked Kami for letting her returned safely.**

"**Oh Kagome, I am so glad that you are alright." **

**Kagome spun around to look at the owner of that sarcastic voice which made that comment just now.**

_Kikyo _**Kagome thought and glanced at Inuyasha who looked down. "Yup, thanks to Kouga who saved me from Naraku." Kagome replied trying to spite Inuyasha. That led Inuyasha into lowering his head even more.**

**XXXX**

**Inuyasha bent his head trying to avoid Kagome's gaze. When Kagome made the comment about Kouga saving her. He bent his head even lower as he was embarrassed to see her. **

_I am sorry Kagome_**. He thought.**_ I wanted to save you but I cant. I have to save Kikyo due to the promise I made to her. I am so sorry. _

**Miroku caught Inuyasha's actions and decided to have a talk with him about handling women. After all, he had handled the most difficult woman in his life, Sango, who kept hitting him whenever he tried to touch her. **

**XXXX**

**The next day, they left and continued their journey. Kikyo kept her arms around Inuyasha much to Kagome's displeasure. Sango comforted Kagome and asked her, **

"**Are you alright?" **

"**Yeah" Kagome replied. She looked at Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo shot her an evil eye when she saw Kagome looking at them. Kagome was taken aback by that glare coming from Kikyo. She knew she could not do anything about. **_Inuyasha still loves her. I wanted him to be happy. I cannot keep him away from her. _**Kagome thought, sobbing.**

**XXXX**

**Inuyasha smelt a scent of salt from Kagome's scent. He felt a pang of guilt overwhelmed him. He wanted to go over to Kagome and hugged her but he could not. Kikyo was by his side holding onto his arm. **_Kagome must be thinking that I love Kikyo. That's why she is crying. _**Inuyasha thought, closing his eyes.**

**XXXX**

_He must be thinking of the wench now. I must drag him to hell with me, after all that's what he promised me. _**Kikyo thought, plotting her evil scheme to get rid Kagome once and for all. It would not be easy then, considering the meddling friends she made here.**

**XXXX**

**Soon they reached a village. A hospitable old woman managed to persuade them to stay overnight.**

"**Oh my. Are you two twins?" The old lady commented, looking at Kagome and Kikyo.**

_I do not look like that baka miko. I am prettier, smarter and more elegant than her. _**The thoughts screamed in Kikyo's head but she managed a smile. **

**Kagome could only lower her head. After all, she got her looks from Kikyo. She wanted to scream no but then held back her thoughts. **

**The old lady smiled and showed them their rooms. **

"**I can't believe I got to share a room with her," Kikyo muttered under her breath. Soon, an evil, immorality thought went into her mind. She smiled and got ready what she planned.**

**XXXX**

**Kagome took a stroll with Sango as it was still early for dinner. **

"**So we have collected most of the Shikon Shards, right?" Sango said to Kagome who was obviously not listening.**

"**Kagome? Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome was yanked out of her disturbing thoughts and stared blankly at Sango who was fuming.**

"**What's up?" She asked.**

"**Ok spit it out. What is troubling you?" Sango asked impatiently.**

"**Nothing."**

"**We are best friends and best friends tell each other their troubles. Don't you regard me as one?" Sango said, feeling hurt.**

**Kagome felt guilty and said, "No, is just that. Is just that… All right. Is about Kikyo."**

"**Kikyo? What about her?" Sango questioned.**

"**Kikyo was Inuyasha's love and maybe they have rekindled their love for each other. I am a third party. I do not want to be that. However, I still love Inuyasha. It is so hard to see her arms around him," Kagome said breaking down.**

**Sango was stunned and hugged Kagome.**

_I will feel that way too if Miroku ever touches other women. Hey, what am I thinking? He always touches another woman. _**Sango brushed away the thoughts and comforted her friend.**

**XXXX**

**Inuyasha and Miroku were in their room talking.**

"**So Kikyo is back, isn't she?" Miroku asked sarcastically. **

**Inuyasha nodded and Miroku took it as a cue to go on. "What about Kagome? Do you love her?"**

**Inuyasha was stumped. He replied, "I always love her but my promise to Kikyo cannot be forgotten." **

"**That includes hurting Kagome? Think about it." Miroku said before leaving the room.**

**Inuyasha thought about what Miroku said and thought if he was hurting Kagome. He was also thinking since when Miroku became so wise.**

_Kagome. Am I hurting her? I love her. Kikyo? Do I still love her? _**Thinking about that, Inuyasha rolled on the floor, clutching his hair. **

**XXXX**

**Night had fallen and everyone was getting ready to sleep. Miroku and Shippo were walking towards their room but were blanked out suddenly. **

_It's so easy to deal with them. _**Kikyo thought as she dragged them away. **

**XXXX**

"**Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked. **

"**She would be better off dead." Sango replied.**

"**She's dead by the way," Kagome replied. **

"**Oh right," Sango replied, silently cursed herself.**

**They both smiled and got ready for bed.**

**XXXX**

"**Inuyasha? Are you asleep?" Kikyo asked as she entered Inuyasha room. Inuyasha tensed up when he saw Kikyo. **_What is she doing here? _**He thought.**

"**No I am awake. So what happened?" Inuyasha said. "I just want to chat. After all, we have not done that since I last met you." Kikyo replied, allowing herself to sit beside Inuyasha.**

"**Yeah." Inuyasha said as he edged away from Kikyo. Kikyo saw him moved away and said, "Are you afraid of me? We used to love each other." Inuyasha was guilty and thought that he hurt Kikyo's feeling. **

"**I am sorry."**

**Kikyo smiled and move nearer to Inuyasha and sat on his lap. Inuyasha was numb. He could not move Kikyo away.**

"**Kikyo! Please," Inuyasha said. Kikyo pushed him onto the floor and they landed with a thump.**

**XXXX**

**Just when, Kagome and Sango were turning in for the night, they heard a thump.**

"**What happened?" Kagome asked. "Let's find out," Sango said.**

**When they arrived at the guys' room. Kagome got the shock of her life. Something she did not want to see. Something that will make her loses trust in love.**

**She saw Kikyo on top of Inuyasha.**

**XXXX**

**Inuyasha saw Kagome with Sango standing outside of his room. Kikyo was still on top of him.**

"**Kagome! It is not what it seems!" He shouted. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and ran away.**

"**You stupid idiotic mutt and you bitch," Sango shouted at them before chasing after Kagome.**

_Kagome. _**Inuyasha thought.**

**XXXX**

**Kagome was filled with mixed emotions. Anger, sadness and betrayal. She ran all the way into her room and threw herself onto the floor and started crying. **

_What have I done? Why Inuyasha treated me this way? Is this why he wouldn't save me last time? _**Kagome thought as she sobbed. Her heart was broken; shattered into millions and millions of pieces. Time will never; never heal this wound of hers for she was hurt by the love of her life.**

"**Kagome?" Sango spoke as she saw Kagome sitting on the floor. **

"**Sango, I need some time alone." Kagome said.**

**Sango backed away as she knew that Kagome was going through the darkest moment of her life. **

**XXXX**

**Just when Sango left, Kagome took out a book and remembered what her mother said. She began writing down her thoughts and feelings into the small little book. Somehow, writing her feelings out had smoothened her a little bit better. Kagome hugged the book and sobbed a while longer.**

**XXXX**

_I had almost succeeded if weren't for Kagome and Sango. _**Kikyo thought angrily as she walked. **_However, I managed to make Kagome loses trust in Inuyasha ever again. _

**An evil laughter penetrated the silent night.**

**XXXX**

**Ok I am done with the story. Personally I dislike Kikyo. So sorry for those Kikyo lovers out there. I want to thank all reviewers for writing for me reviews and I very much appreciated that. I want to thank my best friend for supporting me in this story. Thank you!**


	7. The Silent Treatment

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**It was the next morning, after all the drama that happened last night. Somehow, the morning looked very peaceful. Kagome woke up to the sunlight shining onto her face. She realized that Sango was still sleeping and decided not to wake her up. Kagome stepped out of the room and went to the bathroom room to get freshened up. She had to walk past Inuyasha's room but decided against that so she took a longer way. **

**Kagome stepped into her room quietly and took out her mirror and brush. **

_Shucks. My eyes are so red. I shouldn't have cried last night. Oh my goodness! _**Kagome thought as she looked into her reflection. Sighing, she put back her things; wishing that she could have a bottle of eye drops now. Sango woke up and said, "Slept well? Your eyes looked so tired and red."**

**Kagome smiled and replied, "It must be the crying. Really. I am alright." Sango smiled and left the room. **

**XXXX**

**After breakfast, the gang was ready to move on. They bid farewell to the kind old lady and embarked on their journey. **

"**You know something funny?" Miroku joked, decided to lighten the tension surrounding them.**

**Kagome and Sango looked at him, surprised and Shippo quickly said, "Miroku and I ended up in a closet in the morning when we woke up. My back was aching, thanks to Miroku who was lying on top of me." Sango shot Miroku a questioning look but he shrugged. **

"**Oh is it? Poor thing." Kagome laughed as she carried Shippo. **_How did they end up in the closet? _**She wondered. **

**XXXX**

**Kikyo was having an annoyed look on her face. **_Why must they bring up the fact that I locked them in the closet last night? Stupid them. Plus the fact that Kagome was still with them. _**She frowned and hurried to catch up with Inuyasha. **

**XXXX**

**Inuyasha was in the world of his own when Kikyo appeared beside him and smiled sickening at him. **

_So irritating. What to do about her? Kagome. What about her? I want to explain things to her but she ignored me. How? I miss her. _**Inuyasha thought. He glanced back to Kagome and saw her laughing heartily with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. He decided maybe to let her go for awhile.**

**XXXX**

**Kagome saw Inuyasha glancing in her direction. She missed him too but could not express her feelings. **_I am the third party. I am coming in between Inuyasha and Kikyo. This is just so complicating. Should I back out? _**Kagome shook her head to brush away those thoughts and looked up at the sky. **

**XXXX**

"**Kagome, do you sense any Shikon Shards yet?" asked Sango. **

**She was bored from the traveling and wanted to fight. Like last time, when they have had a good time killing demons to get back the shards. However, things have changed now. They were still traveling as a group (except Kikyo of course), still looking for the Shikon Shards but things were not the same now. Inuyasha and Kagome were not talking now, thanks to Kikyo. **

_That stupid Kikyo. Coming in between Inuyasha and Kagome. What unfinished business does she have here? _**Sango thought. **

"**Well, I did not sense any here." Kagome replied. **

"**I am tired. Inuyasha." Shippo winced. Kagome stroked Shippo's hair.**

"**Ok then. We will stop here." Inuyasha replied. The gang was shocked. Normally, Inuyasha would grumble if they have to stop to rest but this time he did not grumbled.**

**The gang sat under the huge tree to rest. Inuyasha wanted to talk to Kagome but she kept looking away. Plus, Kikyo was there talking away. Inuyasha felt tempted to shut her mouth up.**

**Miroku saw Inuyasha's expression and whispered to Sango and Sango whispered to Shippo. Shippo whispered to Kirara, not knowing whether it will understand.**

"**Sango, Kagome taught us a game from the future called Lie or Dare right?" Miroku said.**

"**It is Truth or Dare." Kagome said, feeling insulted.**

"**Yeah, so do you want to play?"**

"**Sure why not," Kagome replied.**

"**Ok. Alphabetical order. You start first Kagome." Miroku said. **

"**Ok. Dare"**

"**I dare you to talk to Inuyasha intimately," Sango said eagerly. Miroku and Shippo gave her two thumbs up.**

"**Nice try guys, but I am not going to talk to him," Kagome said, standing up and walked away. Sango saw her and went after her.**

"**So we failed in making her talk to Inuyasha," Shippo said staring after Kagome.**

"**Yes." Miroku said staring at the same direction too.**

**Kirara mewed to agree.**

**Inuyasha saw Kagome leaving but he could not follow her so he could only looked after her.**

**XXXX**

**Kagome knew Sango was following her and stopped to wait for her. **

"**Kagome, let go of yesterday. All right?" Sango advised her.**

"**Oh Sango. You wouldn't know how that hurts me." Kagome said feeling hurt all over again.**

"**I know but it isn't really Inuyasha's fault. I mean, we did not see them actually. You know?" Sango said.**

"**Yeah but. I felt like a barrier between Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were lovebirds once and I came in between them." Kagome said.**

"**Kagome, Inuyasha loves you," Sango shocked at what Kagome said.**

"**I don't know."**

"**You are not the third party."**

"**Ok, I am not."**

**Sango smiled and they went back to the gang.**

_I am still the third party._

**XXXX**

**They got back in time just before the gang started to leave. Inuyasha saw Kagome back and wanted to run to her. He held back.**

_I want to let her know I did her no wrong._

**Kagome suddenly heard a voice in her. It sounded like Inuyasha.**

"_I want to let her know I did her no wrong"_

**She was starting to believe him but still thought that she was the third party so she continued walking ignoring him.**

**XXXX**

**They reached a deserted temple and decided to camp in for the night.**

**Sango dragged Miroku to a corner and yelled at him, "I thought you had a talk with Inuyasha?"**

**Miroku said, "I did." Clearly, he was puzzled why Sango shouted at him.**

"**You told him to mate with Kikyo?" Ah. So this was why Sango shouted.**

"**No I did not. Serious." He saw Sango's doubtful look and continued, "I may be a hentai but I will not do this to Kagome."**

**Sango felt that she should have known better than to trust him. She left and said, "Maybe I shouldn't have trust you with that."**

**Miroku chased after Sango, wanting to say sorry to her.**

**XXXX**

**Night fallen soon, the fire was slowly beginning to die out. It was dim in the temple and Kikyo could see that everyone was asleep. **

**She went out and met Naraku.**

"**So what's next?" Naraku asked.**

"**I managed to get Kagome to lose faith in Inuyasha," Kikyo said.**

"**What are you going to do?"**

"**Wait and see," Kikyo sneered.**

**XXXX**

**Wow. All my stories now will be saddening. I' ve portrayed Kikyo so bad and evil. I felt that this chapter is a bit boring but please don't stop supporting. I need inspirations from all of you. A thanks again to those who sent me reviews. I love you guys. Stay here to find out what Kikyo has up to her sleeves again.**


	8. Another misunderstanding

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"**Oh man, my body aches," Kagome whined as she rubbed her back after sleeping on the floor last night in the temple.**

"**Yeah, I totally agree. Hope that no demon will appear," Sango continued. **

"**Sango…" Miroku said. "Kagome, do you have any medicine to cure the sores?" Sango interrupted Miroku, obviously stating that she did not want to talk to him.**

**Shippo said to Kirara, "Here come another couple having a tiff and ignoring each other again." He sighed and patted Kirara.**

**XXXX**

**Half way through their journey, Inuyasha could not stand it any more. He thought that he should really talk to Kagome now, cleared the misunderstanding between them and put Kikyo in her place. **

"**Kagome, we need to talk," Inuyasha said suddenly.**

**Kagome got stunned and slowly nodded her head. They left and walked towards a quieter area.**

"**Oh boy," Sango muttered.**

**Kikyo's eyes were fuming. Kagome was not supposed to go along with him. Never. She sighed and sat against the tree, waiting for them to come back.**

**XXXX**

"**Kagome, I am innocent," Inuyasha said when they reached to a clearing outside the forest.**

**Kagome looked up and said, "I believe you." Inuyasha held her and asked, "Why are you ignoring me?"**

"**Because Kikyo is there." Kagome said painfully as she continued, "You two are lovers once and had just patch up. How can I be the third party? Maybe you love me because I look like Kikyo. Maybe you treated me as a substitute for her. How can I ever replace her in your heart?"**

**Inuyasha stared at her with a pair of guilty eyes. Sure, when he first met Kagome, he treated her as Kikyo's substitute but as time passed by, he began to love Kagome for who she is. He hugged her and said, "No. I love you all this time. As who you are." Kagome was too shocked to move. "I am sorry. For ignoring you all this times." Kagome said as she lean onto Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha smelt her hair and a smile of contentment spread across his face. He wondered how was Miroku doing with Sango now?**

**XXXX**

**Sango was playing with Shippo and Kirara when Miroku appeared in front of her. **

"**Sango, I really did not tell Inuyasha to mate with Kikyo." Miroku said out loud.**

"**Yeah. Whatever." Sango replied plainly.**

"**I really did not do that!" Miroku said stamping his leg up and down.**

"**Like I believe." Sango said.**

"**What must I do to make you believe me?" Miroku shouted impatiently.**

"**Hmmm." Sango said looking at Shippo who nodded.**

**Miroku shrunk back when he knew that what they were planning was not good.**

**XXXX**

**Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the camp hand in hand, smiling happily. **

**Kagome paused and asked, "How are you going to say to Kikyo?" Inuyasha said, "When the time is ripe, I will know the way." Kagome smiled, hoping it would not be too long.**

**As they approached the camp, they heard laughter coming form Sango and Shippo. As they went nearer, they saw Miroku dressed in Sango's clothes. Kagome tried to held back her laughter as it was bad to laugh at people but she could not control and finally burst out laughing heartily. Inuyasha beat her to it and was laughing the moment he saw Miroku. Miroku frowned and stared at them, giving them the cue to shut up.**

"**You know it is not that bad this clothes as it feels so much like mine." He said defending himself.**

"**Really? So continue wearing that." Sango joked.**

"**I will seriously want my clothes back." Miroku insisted.**

"**All right." Sango gave up and they changed, separately of course, into their own respective clothes. **

**Kikyo was furious then. **_Humph! They are treating like as if I do not exist in this place. _**Kikyo was shocked that she actually said it out loud. Sango shouted back, "You don't exist in the first place. You are dead!" Kikyo was furious. **

_Mental note to self: Get rid of that taijiya first. _

**XXXX**

**While they were walking, Kagome stopped suddenly. "What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Shikon Shards," Kagome said as she quickly scanned her surroundings.**

"**Oh no. My back still sores from yesterday's sleep," groaned Sango.**

"**It's Naraku's stinky scent." Inuyasha said as he took out his Tetsusaiga. Soon the clouds began to darken and suddenly, a colony of demons shot out.**

**The gang fought each demon down and soon, Naraku in his baboon pelt appeared. **

"**Inuyasha, we meet again." Naraku said in his cold hard tone.**

"**Why are you here? Prepared to give up your shards?" Inuyasha said.**

"**I am never giving up my shards. Not to you hanyou anyway." Naraku said.**

"**You are a hanyou too!" shouted Kagome. **

"**Sure but I am a powerful one." Naraku sneered.**

"**Quit crapping! I will never bow to you!" Inuyasha shouted and flung his Tetsusaiga down at Naraku but he managed to dodge. "So typical of you. Not thinking before you act." Naraku commented. **

**Inuyasha screamed and wield Tetsusaiga down on Naraku again, but failed. Naraku sprouted out his tentacles and aimed at Inuyasha. **

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Sango swung her Hiraikotsu. "Kirara!" Kirara transformed and Sango leapt onto it. She caught her Hiraikotsu back and wanting to aim it at Naraku again. However, the tentacles that the Hiraikotsu chopped down were quickly replaced.**

"**What?" They wondered. Kagome saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were battling against Naraku.**

_If I shoot this arrow, it will definitely purified Naraku, hence I will get the Shikon Shards. Ok aim. _**Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. Kikyo saw Kagome aiming at Naraku and thought **_Foolish woman. Her aiming is never accurate. _**She stood back and watched the show going on. **

**Kagome shot the arrow but missed. She cursed herself and prepared to aim. Sango with her Hiraikotsu swung it whenever she had a chance but the tentacles just kept on multiplying. Inuyasha realized that no matter how hard they fought, the tentacles would keep growing back. He also realized that Kagome's arrow with his Tetsusaiga would kill the bastard Naraku. "Kagome, shoot your arrow!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. Kagome recovered from scolding herself and said, "Hai!"**

**Kagome was pondering, afraid to release the arrows. "Come on Kagome. I believed in you," Inuyasha said. Kagome aimed and released the arrow. It was too close to Naraku but it managed to cut Naraku on the left arm. Naraku dropped onto the ground.**

"**What the?" Kagome said. "You aho. Can't you aim properly?" Inuyasha teased. "You said you believe in me! Just let him go." Kagome retorted. "What let him go?" Inuyasha snorted. They were this close to winning. "He is injured." Kagome shouted back.**

"**It looks like we will have another battle again. Till the next time." Naraku said before he left. "Baka stop running away!" Inuyasha screamed. He was angry of himself by letting Naraku got away. When the sky cleared after Naraku leave, the gang began to leave too. **

**XXXX**

**Soon, it was dark and they found a spot to rest. While others were busy with their things, Kikyo sat beside Inuyasha and said, "Don't be upset that Naraku got escaped. You did injure him." Inuyasha was feeling irritated that Naraku got away when he was close to defeat him and Kikyo was making it worse. However she continued, "Don't you think that it was strange that Kagome let Naraku go?" Inuyasha thought **_Yes. Why Kagome let Naraku off? I thought she hated him? Don't she wants the Shikon Shards back? _**Kikyo sensed that she was getting warmer and said, "Do you think that she has a special relationship with Naraku?" Inuyasha tensed up and intended to confront Kagome later. **

**XXXX**

**Sango and Miroku were tending to each other wounds. They were helping each other to paste the plasters they got from Kagome's first aid kit. Soon they were done with it and sat side by side.**

"**Are you okay?" Miroku asked. "Yeah," Sango replied. **

"**You are not angry with me already?" Miroku asked.**

"**Well, I guessed not," Sango smiled.**

"**You are really unique."Miroku said after a long silence. Sango blushed and said, "Really?" **

**Sango felt something against her butt and knew whose hand it belonged to. **

**Slap!**

**XXXX**

"**Kagome, thanks for lending it to us," Miroku said as he handed Kagome the first aid kit. **

"**Where is Sango?" Kagome questioned. **

"**I do nor know," He said revealing the red handprint belonged to Sango. She giggled and watched Miroku looking for Sango. **_He is cute if only, he was not such a hentai. _**Kagome thought.**

"**Kagome, I need to talk to you." Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts and turned to face Inuyasha. **

"**Kagome, why did you let Naraku off?" Inuyasha asked calmly.**

"**Oh. He is injured." Kagome replied.**

"**So what if he is? You should just let me kill that baka hanyou and you will get back your Shikon Shards. Unless you have a dealing with him." Inuyasha flared up. Kagome taken aback back what Inuyasha said and screamed back with tears in her eyes, "You think that I mated with Naraku like you mated to Kikyo? I do not have anything to do with Naraku except to get the Shikon Shards from his body. Get this fact right!" She stormed away. Inuyasha was also angry with her and turned around his back facing her.**

**XXXX**

**When Kagome reached the campsite, she immediately took out her book and wrote what happened. After that, Sango returned to the campsite and saw Kagome all crouched up and crying. She knew that it was no a good sign and sat by Kagome. Kagome sensed that Sango was next to her and told her, "Inuyasha and I had a fight again." **

"**I know. Miroku and I had one too." Sango remembered the slapping to Miroku.**

**Kagome continued, "Inuyasha thought that I sided Naraku just because I let him go." Sango gasped and said, "That's not fair."**

"**I admit I let him go because Naraku was injured already but that does not meant that I sided him." Kagome sobbed. Sango hugged and comforted her. She knew what to do next.**

**XXXX**

**Kikyo overheard Kagome and Sango conversation and smiled to herself.**

_At last, Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen out. This time my plan will work. _**She laughed to herself and started to walk down the forest rails to the river.**

**XXXX**

**Miroku sat in the forest sighing and Shippo was sitting there listening to what he got to say. "So, that's how Sango was angry with me." Shippo straightened up when he saw Sango coming.**

"**Looks like Sango is here. I will leave now." Together with Kirara they went off.**

**Miroku looked up and Sango and asked, "What are you doing here?"**

"**If you want me to forgive you, help me with this," Sango said and whispered her plan to Miroku. Miroku smiled and agreed.**

"**So this meant that we are cool?" Miroku asked. **

"**Not until you accomplished this properly," Sango said.**

**XXXX**

**Not another InuKag fight. I know I know. Want to know what Sango's plan is? Next Chapter will reveal it all. **


	9. Disappearance

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**The next day, Miroku spotted Inuyasha alone and decided to seize this chance before Kikyo returned. **_I must not jumble this up. If I do, Sango will be mad at me for the rest of my life. _**Miroku shuddered at the thought of it and hurried over to Inuyasha and gets this thing over and done fast.**

"**Hi Inuyasha, I see that you are still grumpy." Miroku asked cheerfully as he sat beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha just snorted. Miroku took that as a reply and continue saying, "Are you still angry with Kagome?"**

**Inuyasha looked up and replied, "Not really now, but I just can't believe that she actually let Naraku that baka off. I wondered if any of her screws is loose in her brain."**

**Miroku laughed and said, "Well, you can't blame her being compassionate. Unlike someone here." He glanced over to Inuyasha.**

"**What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha got angry held his Tetsusaiga over his head. Miroku cursed himself for shooting his mouth again and yelled, "Kagome!"**

**XXXX**

**Sango and Kagome walked to a tree and sat under it. Kagome played with Shippo and Sango played with Kirara.**

"**Kagome, are you still mad at Inuyasha?" Sango asked. **

"**Kagome nee-san don't be mad at him anymore." Shippo said. Kagome sighed and replied, "I am not mad at him though but he can't just accuse me of something which I never did." **

"**You should know Inuyasha well. One of his characteristics is being impulsive. He always acts before he thinks." Sango claimed. **

"**So I should forgive him?" Kagome said.**

"**Well you should unless you want Kikyo to have Inuyasha." Sango said.**

**Kagome shivered and said quickly, "No way! Ok I will talk to him later." They continued playing until they heard Miroku's shouting. **

"**Kagome!"**

**XXXX**

**They sprang off in the direction of the voice and found Inuyasha chasing after Miroku with his Tetsusaiga above his head.**

"**Kagome help!" Miroku cried as he ran faster. "Baka, stop running and have a taste of Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha yelled.**

_Baka Miroku. He just cannot complete a single simple task. It is just making Inuyasha say sorry to Kagome. Is it that difficult? _**Sango took a deep breath, closed her eyes from the commotion and shook her head.**

**Kagome bewildered with what was happening in front of her. The Tetsusaiga was going to hurt someone sooner or later. She opened her mouth and shouted, "Inuyasha, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!" Inuyasha heard that command and in an instant, he plummeted face down into the ground three times.**

" **Ouch! That must have hurt!" Miroku said and suddenly, he felt someone pulled his ear and dragged him away together accompanied by Shippo and Kirara.**

**XXXX**

"**Inuyasha, I am so sorry. I did not mean to say Osuwari three times…" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Inuyasha went down again though the spell had not worn off yet. **

"**Oh no! Sorry Inuyasha for saying." Kagome paused and thought for awhile and said, "that word four times in a row. **

"………**." Inuyasha mumbled while his face was still facing downwards onto the grass. "What are you trying to say?" Kagome said putting her ear closer to Inuyasha.**

**Finally when Inuyasha was able to move, he yelled in Kagome's ear, "I said that you don't have to say Osuwari in the first place." Kagome was shocked by the sudden blast in her ear and yelled back, "Now my ears have gone deaf, don't make me say Osuwari." She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. Inuyasha's face plummeted down again.**

"**Oops"**

**XXXX**

"**You baka, why can't you accomplished a simple task?" Sango said.**

"**I am advising Inuyasha and he got angry with me and tired to come after me with his Tetsusaiga." Miroku said. **

"**Well, you are lucky to have your body parts with you." Sango said sarcastically. "Well, Kagome nee-san and Inuyasha be okay?" Shippo asked.**

"**They will be fine, Shippo," Sango said, stroking his hair. Miroku dragged Sango away from Shippo and Kirara and said, "Do you still forgive me?" Sango shrugged and said, "You better pray that Inuyasha and Kagome will be fine." Miroku silently prayed as they walked back.**

**XXXX**

"**Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked the pouted face Inuyasha who had recovered. Inuyasha ignored her again. "You can't ignore me forever," Kagome said. Inuyasha remained pouting. Kagome smiled and said, "I have got a few packets of ramen in my backpack."**

**Inuyasha perked up and said, "Quickly, give me some of those." Kagome narrowed her eyes.**

**Soon, Sango and the rest returned. They saw Inuyasha gobbling the ramen down and Kagome just stared at him. "Enjoying your ramen?" Sango asked. Inuyasha saw Miroku, wanting to kill him but ramen was more important so he gave a cold hard glare at Miroku and began heaving down his ramen.**

"**We won't be leaving soon. Not until he finished his noodles anyway." Kagome sighed. **

**However, it did not take long for Inuyasha to finish his ramen and soon, they were on their journey again.**

"**Hey, where's Kikyo?" Kagome said, looking around for her. "Isn't it better for her not being around here?" Sango replied. Kagome shrugged and continued walking. Somehow, it felt good; once again they were traveling in the same old group.**

**XXXX**

**Meanwhile Kikyo was back in Naraku's castle planning the next move. "We have to get rid of the taijiya first. She is damn annoying and is a hindrance to our plan." Kikyo said.**

"**Yeah. We have to do that." Naraku said. Soon, they were planning on how to get rid of her.**

**XXXX**

**It was dark soon and the inu gang found a cave to camp in for the night. Kagome however, felt something was wrong with it. "Come on Kagome, let's go in and get out of the freezing night." Sango said. **

"**No. Something is wrong. Terribly wrong." Kagome said. "You will either go in or stay out here." Inuyasha said. "I would rather stay out here." Kagome snapped back.**

**The rest shrugged and went in including Inuyasha. Kagome stayed outside and huddled herself to make her more warm. **_Ok great. I am stuck here in the freezing cold while they were sleeping soundly. _**Kagome thought, however she was not regretting her choice of staying outside. **

**Inuyasha walked out of the cave and saw Kagome lying down on the ground and hugging herself. **_What a nice sleeping posture. _**He thought as he slipped out of his haori and placed it on top of Kagome. Kagome shifted a little and continued to sleep. Inuyasha decided to watch over Kagome and slept after a moment.**

**XXXX**

**A dark lady watched from afar. After making sure that, everyone was asleep. She walked slowly and quietly to the gang. Making sure she did not woke Inuyasha and Kagome, she went into the cave. She took out a candle which Naraku gave her. It was supposed to put one into deep sleep after inhaling it. She burnt at the tip of it and let the aromatic scent of the candle drifted into the calm minds of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. **

**Sango shifted slightly and soon opened her eyes. Being the master of all potions, she knew what is the scent. **_Oh no, this smell so familiar. Wait a minute. It is the fainting spell. I… must… stop… it… _**Before she could do anything, she felt numb in her body and not being able to move.**

**The dark lady smiled upon her success and sent a signal to Naraku through the poison insects. Soon Juromaru and Muso arrived. "Carry the bodies to Naraku's castle and make sure not to make any sounds." They bowed at the lady's commands and did what she said. Soon they left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome still asleep.**

**XXXX**

**The next morning, Kagome woke up and found Inuyasha sleeping next to her. **_He looks so cute. _**Kagome thought and stared at Inuyasha for a few minutes. Then, she got up and went to the nearby lake to freshen up. She saw Inuyasha was awake by the time she returned.**

"**Good morning, Inuyasha," She smiled.**

"**Good morning Kagome." They smiled and got ready to leave. **

"**Where's Sango?" Kagome said. "Maybe they are sleeping," Inuyasha replied. Kagome ran into the cave and looked for them. They were not there. She ran out and said, "They are no in there." Kagome looked worried and Inuyasha comforted her. "Maybe they went out into the woods. Let us wait for them." Kagome relaxed and waited for them.**

**After the period which seems like a few hours, Kagome stood up and said, "They are not back yet. Could something happen to them?" Inuyasha was not sure of himself this time and suddenly Kikyo came screaming.**

"**Sango and the rest were dragged away. As I am returning, I saw two guys dragging them away. You got to find them."**

"**Oh no," Kagome almost collapsed if not for Inuyasha who supported her. **

"**Get you filthy hands off her!" A voice boomed.**

_Kouga_** Inuyasha thought. "Why are you here? You stupid." Inuyasha yelled. "I am here to see if you have been ill treating my Kagome," Kouga said as he walked over to Kagome.**

"**Are you alright?" Kouga said softly as he held onto Kagome's hand. "Hai, I am alright," Kagome said as she withdrew her hand. **

_Darn! Why there are guys who love Kagome when no one wants me?_** Kikyo thought. She finally said, "Should we began looking for Sango?" Kagome realized that and said, "We should look for them."**

"**What happened?" asked the confused Kouga. "None of your business," Inuyasha snapped while Kagome explained everything to him.**

"**Well, we should look for them shall we?" Kouga picked up Kagome in bridal style and ran off. "Baka! Put down Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he took off. Kikyo sighed and ran off too.**

**XXXX**

**Another chapter done! Well, the next chapter will be up soon to ease your anxiety on what is going to happen to Sango. Calling out to all Sesshomaru and Kagome fans, my friend has this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing. Well, stop by and have a look yeah? You can link from my favourite author, OLadyKuramaO. Ciao! **


	10. Kagura: Good or Evil?

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Sango woke up in a dungeon and shook her head. **_My head hurts. _**She thought as she massaged her head and heard a rattling sound. Sango looked down and saw her hands being tied up by chains. She looked around her surroundings and wondered where she was. Soon, she heard Miroku's and Shippo's voice. "Ouch! My leg hurts!" Miroku said. "Hang on Miroku, I will get us out of here somehow." Sango promised. As she struggled with her chains, a sharp piercing pain shot through her body. **

_The chains. It was piercing through my skin. It is so painful. _**She gritted her teeth and continued struggling with it but it was no use. "Forget about it Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome nee-san will rescue us for sure." Shippo assured Sango. Sango nodded and suddenly remembered. "Where's Kirara?" She ordered. They looked around but saw no Kirara. "She's not here. Maybe she's safe." Shippo said. Sango sighed and sat at a corner. Her headache subsided as she tried to recall what exactly happened the last night.**

**Flashback**

**Sango shifted slightly and soon opened her eyes. Being the master of all potions, she knew what is the scent. **_Oh no, this smell so familiar. Wait a minute. It is the fainting spell. I… must… stop… it… _**Before she could do anything, she felt numb in her body and not being able to move.**

**End of flashback**

"**So that's how I ended up here." Sango said aloud. "What you mean Sango?" Miroku questioned. Sango explained to Miroku and Shippo about what happened last night according to what she knew.**

"**So that's how we ended here." Miroku exclaimed.**

"**That's what I just said." Sango frowned at Miroku. Shippo asked, "Who did this to us?" **

"**I don't know" Sango replied, sighing. She too wants to know who wants her dead. She began to think back and recalled what happened yesterday. **

"**Kikyo. Where was Kikyo yesterday?" Sango exclaimed suddenly. Shippo looked up and said, "She was not with us when we traveled." **

"**Yeah. We thought she disappeared." Miroku said,**

**Then Miroku caught what Sango meant and said out loud, "You mean Kikyo kidnapped us?" Sango quickly shush him and said; beckoning Shippo to come closer, "It all makes sense. She was not there when we were traveling and must have planned something up her sleeves. She is very cunning."**

"**It does make sense though but how can you confirm that it was her?" Miroku said. **_Miroku is right. It could be Naraku._** Sango closed her eyes. Now she must figure how to get out of here. **

**XXXX**

**Inuyasha managed to catch up with Kouga after running for almost a night. "You stupid mutt, can't you see Kagome is still sleeping?" Kouga said, still carrying the asleep Kagome.**

"**You stupid wimpy wolf. Go back to your wolf clan and leave us alone." Inuyasha snapped back. "I won't let you touch Kagome ever again."**

"**You think I am so stupid enough to leave Kagome in your hands?" Kouga said, hugging Kagome more protectively.**

"**Why you," Inuyasha said through his gritted teeth and he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Kagome was woken by the commotion and shocked to see the Tetsusaiga.**

"**What's wrong?" Kagome shouted as she leapt off of Kouga's arms. Inuyasha was still holding the Tetsusaiga and she said, "Do you want to get it from me again?" Inuyasha suddenly remembered that he was sat five times in a row before and decided against that as he put down the Tetsusaiga.**

"**Thank you Kagome for saving me," Kouga said holding Kagome's hand.**

"**Sure no trouble!" Kagome said as she glanced over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was growling. **_Oh no.__Nothing goes well when they two are around. _**She sighed as they continued with their journey.**

"**Let see, how could we find them when we don't even know where are they?" Kouga said.**

"**Well, youkai like you are so stupid." Inuyasha said with a shrug.**

"**Humph! Who is the hanyou who wants to be a youkai?" Kouga snapped.**

"**At least I will not be a stupid youkai like you," Inuyasha snarled, facing Kouga.**

"**Well, at least I am not a hanyou like you!" Kouga yelled unhappily.**

"**Oh yeah? You think you are so great when you are not!" Inuyasha yelled back.**

**Kagome sighed as she watched them quarrel. She wondered why they harbored ill feelings towards one another. Kagome looked in the right direction and thought of Sango.**

_Where are you? … _

**XXXX**

**Ginta and Hakkaku were running since last night when Kouga ran off suddenly.**

"**Why did Kouga have to run so fast?" Ginta said panting. **

"**Well, you can't help it as he has two Shikon Shards," Hakkaku replied. **

"**Oh yeah." Ginta said as they tried to speed up and catch up with Kouga.**

**XXXX**

**Kikyo stood in front of Naraku and thanked him for the help he rendered. "You are welcome. When am I getting the Shikon Jewel?" He said.**

"**As soon as I get back Inuyasha." Kikyo replied.**

"**What do you have the use for him?"**

"**So that I will have someone to accompany me to Hell and I won't be lonely." Kikyo said innocently.**

**Naraku lifted her chin and said, "You are too pretty to be in Hell." Kikyo smiled and said, "What are you planning to do with the taijiya?"**

"**What do you want me to do with her?" Naraku smiled.**

"**Kill her. It will be getting rid of a thorn in my flesh." Kikyo said. **

"**So it shall be." Naraku said as they laughed; thinking about their future.**

**XXXX**

**Kagura and Kanna stood outside Naraku's chamber, overheard Kikyo and his conversation.**

"**What are you going to do? Ignore and pretend nothing has happened or alert the taijiya and houshi?" Kanna said.**

**Kagura looked at her and headed towards the dungeon. **

_She has made the right choice._** Kanna thought. **

**XXXX**

**As Kagura was walking through the dark corridors, she was pondering on whether to alert the prisoners about Naraku's evil plan.**

_Naraku never keeps his promise. Who knows if he will return my heart or he will just kill me without me knowing? _**She thought as she continued walking. **_If I help them, I can be sure that they will kill Naraku. Well, at least I hope so. _**She gave out a sigh and soon found herself unlocking the chain of the door. **_This is it. My destiny is fixed be it good or bad. _

**XXXX**

**Sango heard the chain rattling outside. She shook Miroku who was asleep and kept her precaution. Miroku was soon awakened and shook Shippo hardly. "Baka Miroku, don't shake me so hard," Shippo grumbled.**

**The door opened and they saw a lady standing at the door. She came in and they knew her instantly. **

"**Aren't you the lady who let us spent overnight at your hut?" Miroku said as he recalled back the time as to what exactly happened.**

"**I am the lady all right." Kagura replied plainly.**

"**You worked for Naraku?" Sango accused. Kagura nodded her head and said, "I am not going to hurt you. I am going to tell you what Naraku and Kikyo will be going to deal with you."**

**Sango tensed up and thought for awhile. **_Kikyo. Why did I not think of her? No wonder she was missing that night because she was planning to deal with us. Kagome is in danger now. Oh my God!_** Sango looked up to Kagura, not sure if she should trust her. Kagura saw the doubtful look on Sango's face and continued saying, "You can either trust me and prepared for what's going to happen next or prepare to await your fate of death." Sango shrunk back and decided to listen to what Kagura had to say. She was not prepared to die yet. Not that she was afraid of death; it is that she had two things undone. One is helping Kagome to get back the Shikon Shards. Second, to find Kohaku.**

"**I will listen to what you have to say," Sango said reluctantly. Kagura smiled and just when she opened her mouth to speak, Miroku suddenly exclaimed, "I remembered everything now. I was asking you to bear my child and Sango smacked me down on my head hardly."**

**Sango's hand went down onto his head, resulting a bump onto it. "Shut up Miroku!" She said. Shippo looked at Miroku and said, "When Sango is serious, she meant business. So you should just keep quiet." Miroku could only nod his head.**

**Kagura continued and said, "Naraku will be killing you all soon. It seems to me that Kikyo mainly wants you dead." She said pointing to Sango. Sango got stunned as Miroku said, "I won't let anything happen to her."**

"**Why would she want me dead?" Sango said. **

"**How would I know?" Kagura snorted back. "This is what I knew. Do what you deemed fit. Oh by the way, please do not say to Naraku that I told you all this. I still want my life." Kagura added before leaving. Sango complied by nodding but confused as why she did not want Naraku to know.**

**XXXX**

**Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome were walking through the forest when they saw something familiar lying up ahead.**

"**Let's go check it out." Kagome said. **

"**We do not have much time. Just leave that thing alone." Inuyasha grumbled. **

"**Will you just shut up and listen to Kagome?" Kouga said. **

"**Since when you have the right to talk here?" Inuyasha growled at Kouga.**

"**Since I decided to take Kagome as my mate." Kouga growled back. They two soon began their bickering once again as Kagome went off to look at that thing. As she went closer, she felt it to be familiar. Soon, she saw a nekomata youkai up ahead. She knew what that was.**

"**Guys, come over. It's Kirara." Thank goodness Kagome shouted, if not the boys would have began fighting.**

"**Oh poor little thing," Kagome stroked Kirara's fur as she purred. " I wondered if she knew where Sango would be?" Inuyasha said.**

**Kirara heard Sango's name and immediately transformed and waited for Kagome to leap onto it. "She knows where is Sango!" Kagome said happily as she settled herself on Kirara. Soon Kirara took off with Inuyasha. Kouga still in the state of shock that things happened so fast and ran after them yelling, "Hey! Wait up!"**

**XXXX**

**I have made it to Chapter 10 finally! Sorry that I took so long to update. I have been down with flu recently and won't be able to write well. I hoped to be better and find the inspiration to write Chapter 11. Will Sango managed to escape from Kikyo's evil clutches? Will Inuyasha knew that Kikyo was not the same as 50 years ago?**


	11. The Battle Against Naraku

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Sorry about my spelling errors or wrong usage of grammars as I type faster when I had ideas coming in. **

**Sango sat at a corner, remembering what Kagura told her. The fact that Kikyo was coming after her. **_Why Kikyo hated me so much that she wants my life?_** Sango shook away the thought and began to plan their escape. **_If only I knew what their plan is going to be._** Sango sighed. She looked around the dungeon and prayed for Kagome's safety. They had been here for 1 day and 1 night and Inuyasha had not arrived yet. **

_Stupid me. How can I expect others to save me? _**Sango mentally cursed her as Shippo walked over to her. "Sango, don't worry too much. Inuyasha and Kagome nee-san will be here very soon." Shippo's words comforted her. Sango stroked Shippo's hair and look out of the window. **_It was a new moon tonight. It is a very beautiful sight. Wait a minute… new moon?_** Sango immediately panicked and called out to Miroku who was sleeping, again. "Miroku, it's new moon tonight!" Sango yelled at him. Miroku shifted slightly and said, "So?" He opened his eyes suddenly and continued to say, "New moon? Which means Inuyasha becomes human tonight?" Sango nodded and then said, "I really hope that nothing will happen to them." Miroku brought Sango into his arms and said, "Don't worry. Naraku won't be able to find them." Sango managed to find comfort in Miroku's arm when she felt something against her thigh. Sango growled and shouted in his ear, "I say for the last and final time. Don't touch me there!" After speaking, she immediately whammed her hand across his face. Shippo looked at the handprint. **_I should be getting used to this like Kagome saying Osuwari to Inuyasha. _**He shook his head and talked to Miroku, "It's time to grow up." Miroku sniffed.**

**XXXX**

**Kouga was laughing hardly as he saw Inuyasha's human form. Inuyasha growled at Kouga but somehow it did not sound like one. **

"**Shut up Kouga!" He could not tolerate anymore. Kagome shushed Inuyasha as she did not want to attract attention form any youkai to attack them, especially when Inuyasha was in human form. "What's that for?" He turned his attention to Kagome. "Look, I have your interests at heart. We could not afford to let Naraku knows that you are in human form tonight and cannot fight." Kagome said.**

"**No worries Kagome." Kouga said proudly, "I will protect you." "Eh, thank you." Kagome said awkwardly. Technically, she preferred Inuyasha to save her. She shook away the thought. "I wish that morning will arrive sooner so I can blast Naraku off his feet." Inuyasha said. Kirara mewed as Kagome stroked her fur. "We will get Sango back, that's for sure." Kagome said.**

**She looked around and realized that Kikyo was missing again. "Hey, has anyone seen Kikyo?" She asked. The response was no. "I don't know what she was up to again." Inuyasha said as he lean back against the side of the cave. Kagome hugged Kirara and hoped that Kikyo would leave them alone.**

**XXXX**

"**Kagura, you are not afraid of betraying Naraku?" Kanna said to Kagura. Kagura shook her head and continued saying, "I know that they will kill Naraku someday." With that, she took off. Kanna stared after her, **_Kagura, you will be freed one day_**, and walked away. **

**Kagura thought as she made her way towards the dungeon. **_Will they be able to fight off Naraku?_** She sighed as she entered the prison cell.**

**XXXX**

**Sango heard the sound of the door chains rattling and knew that Kagura was coming. "Kagura, why are you here?"**

"**I am here to tell you that Naraku will be killing you soon." Sango's face turned pale and lowered her head. **

**Kagura continued, "Do not worry much. I will not let you die so easily." Sango looked up with a hopeful expression on her face. "I cannot stop the pending fight which is going to happen but I could help to turn things to your advantage."**

"**How?" Miroku spoke up. "Inuyasha will save you from Naraku," Kagura said before leaving. Sango looked at her leaving and tears were welling up in her eyes. She shivered at the thought of being killed. Miroku hugged her and Shippo was sitting by her side. She felt blessed to have her loved ones with her. She closed her eyes and prayed that this will be over soon.**

**XXXX**

**The next morning arrived quickly and Inuyasha was back in his inu hanyou form. "Ah. It felt so good to be back." Inuyasha stretched and said. Kouga snorted and said, "I prefer you in your human form." Inuyasha got angry suddenly and said to Kouga, "It's payback time. You laughed at me yesterday and now it is time to die." Inuyasha used his claws and aimed at Kouga. Kouga managed to dodge but Inuyasha soon attacked. **

**Kagome and Kirara were back from freshening up themselves. They saw Inuyasha with his claws, aiming at Kouga. Kagome got frightened and said, "Osuwari!" Just as Inuyasha was in mid air aiming down at Kouga, his rosary felt heavy suddenly and said, "Oh no." before plunging down towards the ground. **

**Kagome walked to Inuyasha side and knelt down. "Are you ok?" She asked, as she knew that it could hurt a lot plunging down from mid air. Inuyasha finally could peel off his face from the ground and grumbled. Kouga was laughing heartily and Inuyasha decided to ignore him, as it does not worth it to get another Osuwari. "Well, can we leave now?" Kagome asked. "Of course we could." Kouga grabbed Kagome and sat on Kirara and took off when Inuyasha still recovering from the Osuwari. **

"**Kouga!" Inuyasha screamed and quickly stood up and ran after them. "Kouga, I don't think it is a good idea to leave Inuyasha there." Kagome said as she looked down trying to locate Inuyasha. "Ah. It is ok." Kouga replied. Kagome sighed and just cannot figure out what's wrong with them.**

**XXXX**

**Kikyo entered Naraku's chamber and reported, "Inuyasha is coming." Naraku smiled and clenched his fist thinking on how to deal with Inuyasha. "Just let him arrive and I will deal with him. Don't you want him to accompany you to hell?" Kikyo widened her eyes and smiled. "I will get everything ready." She said before leaving.**

**XXXX**

**Inuyasha finally managed with Kouga, Kagome and Kirara as they approached Naraku's castle. "Naraku's stinky scent!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran faster. "Faster Kirara!" Kagome said. As they approached nearer, a colony of demons shot out from the castle and Inuyasha tried to fight off them. Kouga jumped from Kirara and fought them too. Kagome took out her arrow to shoot but was too late. A demon knocked her off Kirara. **

"**Inuyasha!" She yelled as she fell off Kirara. "Kagome!" Inuyasha sprang and caught Kagome when she fell.**

"**Arigato! Inuyasha" She said before fighting the demons off.**

**The dark evil aura filled the sky.**

**Soon, Naraku appeared with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "Naraku! Hand over Sango, Miroku and Shippo."**

**Naraku smiled and said, "I told you I will get my revenge soon." **

"**Do you think I care about your stupid revenge thing?" Inuyasha screamed as he took out his Tetsusaiga and swung it down hard. Naraku sent out a colony of demons to protect him. **

**XXXX**

**Kagura watched from afar and saw the fight. **_Inuyasha is just plain useless_**. She thought. She left and went back to the castle.**

**When she reached there, Kanna asked her, "How's the fight going?" "Inuyasha is fighting with Naraku." Kanna nodded and said that Kikyo ran away. Kagura nodded as she went to the room which Sango's and Miroku's weapons were. After taking the Hiraikotsu and the staff, she headed back to the scene. **

**XXXX**

**Wham! Inuyasha was hit down by Naraku's sudden attack while he was fighting the demons. **

"**Your skill has not improved since the last time I battled with you hanyou." Naraku teased Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha looked up and screamed, "Don't call me hanyou!" He wielded the Tetsusaiga at Naraku again and screamed, "Kaze no Kizu!" The attack somehow was not effective as Naraku managed to create a barrier surrounding him. **

"**What?" Inuyasha was shocked. With hat, he was thrown backwards and landed on the ground. Kagome saw Inuyasha falling but she could help him, as she was busy with the attacking demons. She managed to shoot some down with the purifying arrow she had. She ran to Inuyasha the instant she was finished with her demons.**

"**Back off, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He did not want to allow Naraku injured Kagome. Kagome froze in her track, not knowing what to do now. Just when a demon was about to attack and she knew that she was dead, Kouga came and carried her away to a nearby cave. **

"**Stay here Kagome." He ordered. He saw Ginta and Hakkaku running towards him. **

"**Are you alright?" Ginta asked anxiously.**

"**I am ok. Take care of her. If anything went wrong, I will look for you two. Get it?" Kouga ordered. Ginta and Hakkaku could only nod as they took care of Kagome. Kagome sighed and shook her head. **_How can they protect me when they weren't sure themselves?_** Kagome thought. **

**XXXX**

**Kagura was flying on her feather with Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff. She hoped that she was not too late. Just when she arrived, she found that Naraku had abandoned them while he fought Inuyasha. **

**She flicked her fan and sent wind blades cutting through the chains of the prisoners.**

**Sango felt that her wrists were not so tight feeling as before. She heard a rattling sound and she was freed.**

"**What happened?" Miroku said as he rubbed his wrists. **

"**Sango look!" Shippo yelled pointing in the direction of where the Hiraikotsu and the staff were. **

"**Arigato Kagura." Sango muttered under her breath and continued, "Come on Miroku." Sango ran and picked up her Hiraikotsu while Miroku picked up his staff.**

"**Fight well." Kagura thought as she flew away.**

**XXXX**

**Inuyasha was slammed down onto the floor again when getting hit by Naraku's barrier. Naraku came out of his barrier and began to shot one of his tentacles towards Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha lay on the floor panting, as he was tired of fighting Naraku and getting hit by him every time he advanced. He widened his eyes when Naraku's tentacles shot down from nowhere.**

**Just then, Sango's Hiraikotsu came slicing past Naraku's tentacles. Naraku got a shock. He was puzzled why a Hiraikotsu suddenly flew past. He immediately turned to where he left his prisoners. They were missing. He silently cursed himself and decided to back away as he was out-numbered.**

"**Ha! Naraku you baka. You think you can keep me tied up for long?" Sango said. **

"**Sango!" Inuyasha said. He was relieved, as his friend was still alive. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Miroku came asking, followed by Shippo. "Feh. I am no weakling." Inuyasha said. Shippo narrowed his eyes and said, "Still acting cool." Inuyasha heard what Shippo said and retorted back, "What did you say?" They got into a fight somehow. **

**Kagome looked out and saw Sango. She felt happy all of a sudden. However, as she diverted her attention to Inuyasha as she worried about his injuries. She saw him fighting with Shippo. "He never changed does he?" Kagome said, sensing that Ginta and Hakkaku were looking at Inuyasha too. They both nodded. She sighed.**

**XXXX**

"**Naraku, it's time to settle this once and for all." Miroku said to Naraku.**

**Naraku looked down and said, "I have no time for you guys anymore." With that he took away.**

"**Stop!" They yelled.**

"**Kirara!" Sango yelled as she saw Kirara nearby. Kirara stop fighting with the demons and went to Sango's side.**

"**Sango! Please don't chase anymore!" Kagome yelled running out of the cave, Ginta and Hakkaku followed close by.**

**Sango turned Kirara back to the ground and questioned Kagome about it.**

"**It is useless to spend time on that worthless fellow." Kagome said and Sango felt the same way.**

**Kagome ran to Inuyasha who was still fighting with Shippo**_. He still have tons of energy left doesn't him?_** Kagome thought. She walked over to him and said, "Oh my Inuyasha. You are still energetic." **

"**Of course." He replied pulling Shippo's ears. **

"**How about an…" Kagome said,**

**Inuyasha stopped and thought, **_oh no_**. Before he could stop Kagome.**

"**Inuyasha, Osuwari!" **

**Shippo managed to get out before Inuyasha pulled him to the ground with him.**

"**What's that for?" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome picked up Shippo and shrugged.**

**Sango got off Kirara and started laughing with Miroku.**

"**Serve you right Inuyasha!" Sango said.**

**When the spell had worn off, Kagome stretched her hand to help him up and they planned what to do next.**

**XXXX**

**Kikyo stood at a side and watched the whole fight. **

"**Naraku failed me." With that, she walked away. Planning another evil scheme again.**

**XXXX**

**Sorry for the late update.  **


	12. To the future and the worst Osuwari

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**The Sun was shining brightly the next day ever since our heroes defeated, well almost, Naraku. They went to Kaede's village to dress their wounds and recover there before beginning on their journey yet again.**

**Kagome's medical supplies were running out fast as she had not restock her first aid kit for quite some time. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were using it up fast, not to mention Kouga was there too. He had helped them to fight off Naraku's colony of demons. **

"**All right Kouga, I have finished dressing your wound." Kagome said, putting the last plaster onto his face. Kouga held Kagome's hand and said, "Thank you so much. Kagome. Are you sure you do not want to follow me and be my mate?"**

**Kagome sensed Inuyasha's anger and quickly replied, "I will be better off with Inuyasha. Thanks for your concern nonetheless." **

"**That youkai's presence on Earth is unwanted. To think that I have to give up my medicine to him," Inuyasha grumbled to Shippo who was obviously not listening. Kouga heard what Inuyasha had said and glared at him.**

"**Well, that's a pity. You are such a fine maiden to be left with such a mutt." Kouga insulted Inuyasha. Inuyasha could not tolerate anymore.**

"**Who are you calling a mutt?" Inuyasha growled at Kouga. "Why? Who else here is an ugly and repulsive mutt other than you?" Kouga snapped back.**

**They two soon started their usual bickering, leaving the rest not knowing what to do; until Kaede returned from plucking herbs.**

"**Enough boys! I will not tolerate such a stupid argument in my hut. Leave my hut if you want to quarrel." The wise old woman scolded the inu hanyou and ookami youkai. Both of them lowered their head in remorse.**

"**Finally! Some good old discipline." Miroku said. However, being a typical hentai, his hand wandered off to some place while speaking. Sango nodded at what Miroku said and froze when she felt something groping her. **

**Wham!**

"**Hands off Miroku! Thanks goodness I kept my Hiraikotsu somewhere near me." Sango said, angrily. Miroku's tears fell out as he rubbed his bump on the head. **

**Kagome shook her head as she saw what happened to Miroku and spoke to Inuyasha, "I need to go back to my era to get medicines in order to continue on our journey." Inuyasha grumbled again before letting her go.**

**Kagome quickly explained where she was going and Kouga went up to her and said, "I will escort you to the Bone Eater's well then." Then, Inuyasha jumped in and quickly said, "I think she will be fine with me." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome's hand. Kagome blushed slightly and lowered her head. Kouga was taken aback and replied, "I will take my leave then. Bye Kagome." Kagome smiled at him and watched his back view as he leave. **

"**Eh, Inuyasha? You can let go of my hand now." Kagome squeaked slightly. Inuyasha heard her and looked down at their hand sand released it. "Let's go to the well then." Inuyasha said as he took off. "Bye guys!" Kagome said as she waved to her friends.**

"**They obviously love each other, right?" Sango said. "Just like us, don't you think so, my pretty Sango." Miroku said, seizing the chance to put his arm around Sango.**

"**Watch your hands, houshi!" **

**XXXX**

"**Promise me you won't be gone for a long time." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and said, "See you soon." She jumped into the well and traveled into the future.**

**Kagome landed in the well with a thump and she climbed up the ladder excitedly. She missed her Grandpa, Mother and her little brother, Souta. She opened the door of the shed and quickly ran out in the warm sunlight.**

"**Mama, I am back!" Kagome shouted as she stepped into the house. "Welcome, Kagome!" Her mother welcomed her daughter back home with a smile.**

"**Where's Souta and Grandpa?" Kagome questioned, noticing it was unusually quiet at home as she put down her backpack. "They went for a walk in the park nearby. Dinner will be ready soon so go and take a bath." Her mother yelled from the kitchen. Kagome sprinted up to her room and lay down on her soft bed. **_It felt so good to be home._** She sighed contented. Kagome stood up, gathered some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.**

**Not long dinner was served and Kagome was seated in her usual place, waiting for her grandpa and Souta to return from their walk. "What's taking them so long?" Mrs Higurashi said. Kagome shrugged and said, "Why not we start without them?" Her mother agreed and they began eating. Soon, her grandpa and Souta came back by making a clatter of noise. **

"**Hi grandpa!" Kagome greeted her grandpa from the kitchen. Her grandpa walked past the kitchen and said, "Hi Kagome" He froze in his tracks, and ran back. "Kagome, my child. You're back." He said, hugging Kagome. Kagome and saw her little brother. "Kagome, you're back!" Kagome smiled and they sat down to eat dinner.**

"**So Kagome. Is Inuyasha coming back?" Souta asked. **

"**Nope he isn't"**

"**Did you two have a fight?" Souta enquired.**

"**No." Kagome replied bluntly.**

"**Did you" Souta was cut off by his mother, "Souta, there's nothing wrong with your sister and Inuyasha so please allow your sister to eat in peace."**

**Kagome mouthed thank you to her mother and began eating. **_How is Inuyasha now? How is the rest now?_** Kagome wondered as she licked her chopsticks. Suddenly, she felt a pang of sadness overwhelmed her. She stood up and said that she was full and leave the dining area. **

"**Now there's something wrong with her." Mrs Higurashi said.**

**XXXX**

**Kagome sat n front of her desk and studied Mathematics when Mrs Higurashi entered her room.**

"**Kagome, do you have something troubling you?" Mrs Higurashi asked, concerned about her daughter.**

"**Yes, how do you solve this question?" Kagome asked. Mrs Higurashi was no fool and continued asking, "That's not what's in your mind. Am I right?"**

**Kagome sighed, knowing that she cannot fool her mother. "I miss Sango, Miroku, Shippo. I miss Inuyasha." Kagome said.**

"**You know, you can always go back to the past." Mrs Higurashi said, comforting her daughter.**

**Kagome looked out of her bedroom window and Mrs Higurashi said, "Are you going back to school tomorrow?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, have a good night sleep then." Mrs Higurashi gave a peck on Kagome's cheek before leaving the room.**

**Kagome then, got ready for bed and closed her eyes.**

_Miss you, Inuyasha._

**XXXX**

"**Kagome, you are back!" Yuka greeted her, followed by Eri and Ayumi. "Hi girls. So how's school?" Kagome greeted them as they walked to their lockers.**

"**Well, school is fine excluding the fact that we are going to have Mathematics, Science and History tests today." Eri said. Kagome's eyes widened with shock. Three tests in a row! No way! **

"**So Kagome, are you ok now? I heard that you have contracted tuberculosis and even broke your leg at the same time." Ayumi said. Kagome sweats and said, "I am alright!" Kagome then muttered, "Mental note to self: Tell Grandpa to come up with more realistic reasons for my absence in school." **

**XXXX**

**School passed very slowly. Kagome had managed to survive Mathematics and Science tests but not sure for History though.**

"**All right class, please settle down and get ready for your test. Miss Higurashi please come forth." Kagome's history teacher said.**

"**Kagome, due to your recent absence in school, you may find that you're seriously lagging behind others in terms of homework." Kagome could only nod and waited for her teacher to continue, "So I am using this period to teach you what topic is the test going to be and you will sit for the test right after school." Kagome groaned but agreed. **

**So as her classmates were sitting for the test, she was at the teacher's desk learning about the past. She yawned several times but forced herself to be awake. She needed to pass this test.**

**XXXX**

**School ended and Kagome told her friends that she got to meet their history teacher for the test.**

"**Go for it Kagome. We will be right behind you." Yuka said. Kagome nodded and started her way to the classroom of her history teacher.**

"**I really hope that she could make it." Eri said. "Should we stay back and wait for her?" Ayumi said. Eri and Yuka nodded and they followed Kagome.**

**Kagome was soon doing the test. **_Why on the Earth do you do all this questions?_** Kagome panicked and thought, **_I have been spending my time in the feudal era and I am not tested on it. What about the fight with Naraku for the Shikon Shards? It should be in the history._** Kagome sighed and focused more on the questions. **

**Outside of the class, Yuka, Eri and Ayame were waiting patiently. Then, they saw a boy with dog-ears and wearing a strange red haori. He approached and asked them, "Have you seen Kagome?" "She's in the class taking a test. You must be Inuyasha?" Eri said. Inuyasha nodded and peered through the window into the class.**

"**I wish that Inuyasha is here now. At least, he knew something about history." Kagome sighed. She looked out of the windows, half-dazed, and saw Inuyasha.**

"**Oh hi Inuyasha!" She said. She hesitated for a moment "**_Inuyasha?"_** and shouted his name, waking the teacher who was asleep. She muttered, "Osuwari" and heard a thud outside the class. "Who is Inuyasha?" Her teacher questioned. Kagome sweats and said, "It's the answer I found." The teacher frowned, thinking if she had wanted an answer by the name of Inuyasha. Kagome ran out of the class and saw Inuyasha lying flat on the ground.**

"**What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned.**

"**You are late and I am here to get you! You do not have to Osuwari me. You baka!" Inuyasha argued back.**

**Just when Kagome was about to answer back, her teacher came out and said, "Tsk tsk. Kagome all the answers are wrong. Please try again tomorrow." **

**Kagome fell onto her knees and lowered her head. Inuyasha asked, "Are you ok Kagome?" Kagome said sweetly, "No and why don't we go outside and take a breath." **

**Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the school and her three friends stayed back. "I don't think we should follow her this time." Yuka said.**

**Meanwhile in the open field…**

"**Inuyasha, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!" Kagome's voice penetrated through the air. "I am concentrating so hard for the test and you just have to interrupt me. Osuwari!"**

**Kagome thus continued her Osuwari till her anger subsided.**

**That big hole created by Inuyasha thanks to Kagome's countless times of Osuwari could have left an impression in the history. **

**XXXX**


	13. Miroku proposes to Sango

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"**Sango, when is Kagome returning?" Shippo asked Sango. "I am not sure too." Sango replied. She missed her friend and those girl-to-girl talk. "Not to worry, Inuyasha had gone to fetch Kagome. She will be back soon." Miroku reassured them. Actually, Kagome need not return so soon. They have almost collected all the Shikon Shards except those from Naraku and his spawns. So they only need to fight Naraku now in order to complete the Shikon Jewel. Sango closed her eyes and thought. What is she going to do after they fight Naraku and they got back the shards to complete the jewel? How will Kohaku is going to be without the shard in his back? Will Kagome be magnanimous as to let Kohaku have the Shikon Shard so that he can survive? Sango shook her head and looked up to the clear blue sky. Will she have any future being together with Miroku? **

"**What are you thinking, Sango?" Miroku said as he sat down beside Sango, jolting her from her thoughts. Sango smiled at him and said, "I am just thinking about life after when the Shikon Jewel is completed. I wonder if we will ever be together again." Miroku smiled and said, "Every things that have a beginning will have an end. We will have to break up sooner or later. This is a fact that none of us will be able to change. Then, Inuyasha will become the inu-youkai as he desires, you will get back Kohaku, Kagome will return to the future and the kazaana on my hand will be gone. Isn't this to everyone's benefits?" Sango replied, "Yes. We will still be friends forever right? Despite the fact that we will not be seeing each other?" "Of course. Sango." Miroku said.**

**Suddenly, Miroku asked Sango, "Why are we talking about our little group being separated?" Sango widened her eyes and said, "I am just being, being worried." Miroku then closed his eyes, smiled and said, "I know you can't bear to see me leave. I will not leave you alone my dear, Sango." Sango got very annoyed then and replied, "I didn't mean it that way. You baka!" **

"**Aw. Come on. Admit it." Miroku said then held up her hands and looked into her eyes and said, "If you are willing to marry me, we will be together always." Sango narrowed her eyes then let go and said, " No chance!"**

**XXXX**

**It was mid-afternoon when Kagome entered Kaede's hut angrily. Miroku, Shippo and Kaede nudged Sango to talk to Kagome. Sango was reluctant but in the end, she approached Kagome slowly as she knew that her friend could really get very agitated when she was not in the best of moods. **

"**Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome just fold her arm and looked away in another direction. Inuyasha entered the hut with dirt and dust all over his face. **

"**He must have suffered from Kagome's powerful command. The Osuwari." Shippo whispered to Miroku about it. **

**Kagome glared sideways to Inuyasha and Inuyasha sensed that and yelled, "It is not my fault that you can't do your History test."**

"**I could have done it if without you interrupting me!" Kagome yelled back.**

"**Oh yeah! You promised not to be late in returning this time and in the end, you broke your promise." Inuyasha retorted.**

"**For God's sake, I am away for a day only." Kagome said to defense herself.**

"**We could have found many Shikon Shards by that amount of time." Inuyasha shouted back.**

"**You are so selfish. You only want to complete the jewel and want it to grant your wish of being a full-time youkai." Kagome said, between sobs.**

**Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt rushed over him. "I am sorry, Kagome." Kagome looked up, not believing that Inuyasha will actually say sorry. "Inuyasha?" **

"**I only say sorry to comfort you. Don't think of anything else." Inuyasha said.**

**Kagome got really angry now.**

"**Osuwari!"**

**XXXX**

**As it was getting late, the gang decided to stay over at Kaede's hut for another night. After dinner, Kagome and Sango went up a hill and sat there to talk.**

"**It has been so long since we sit down and talk like this." Kagome said.**

"**Yeah." Sango said, silently praying that this peaceful night will not be interrupted.**

"**The Shikon Shards is almost complete. I wonder what will happen after we defeated Naraku and get back the shards?" Kagome said.**

"**You are sure that we will be able to defeat Naraku?" Sango asked, not so sure if that they will be able to defeat Naraku.**

"**I have confidence in you guys. You all will be able to fight Naraku." Kagome said happily. **

**The two best friends were silent for a while, gazing the stars on the sky.**

"**Are you going back to the future after this?" Sango asked. She was not sure if she would be alright if Kagome was no longer by her side.**

"**Maybe. My family belongs to the future." Kagome answered. She did not want to leave her friends. They were just too precious for her. She had to admit. She was not too close with Ayumi, Eri or Yuka just as she was with Sango. She did not want to lose Sango either. "What about you Sango?" Kagome asked.**

"**I will take Kohaku back to our village to pay our respect there and… and…" Sango stuttered. She was, too, not sure of their future. **_Where can I go from there? Things wouldn't be the same again, would it?_** Sango sighed. "Why must time pass so fast? I mean I can still remember the first time I joined your group and the times we went on collecting the Shikon Shards. Our times of fighting demons together. The happy times we shared after collecting each shard. The funny times when you sit Inuyasha." Sango smiled at the memories she treasured so much. Her friends were like a second family to her. She was torn away from her family and now soon, she will be torn away from her second family. Why must fate be so cruel to her? **

**Kagome smiled as she heard Sango's words, "Yes. Those memories are refreshed in my mind just then. They were just too precious to be forgotten. For happy times, we used to get uplifted when I picked up the shard embedded in the demon and purified it. For funny moments, is too getting see you whamming down your Hiraikotsu hard on Miroku whenever he said something wrong. Ah. Memories. Speaking of Miroku. How have you two advance?" **

**Sango blushed and said, "What do you mean?" Kagome then said, "Has he taken any action yet?" Sango then relate the conversation between her and Miroku that afternoon to Kagome.**

"**Oh my God. You did not say that?" Kagome said. "I did say No Chance." Sango said. "He is definitely proposing to you." Kagome smiled. She was very happy for her best friend. "I do not know how to answer back then. So I just have to say what popped up in my mind then." Sango said. "That is so sweet, Sango. Why don't you just agree to marry to him?" Kagome said. "I am not sure if he is ready to make such a commitment. I don't even think that I am ready." Sango said.**

**Kagome thought for a moment and said to Sango, "You know in my era, there's this thing called engagement. The couple will be engaged but not really married to become husband and wife. Which means, the couple will be able to trust each other and sometimes, it means that they will be married to each other sooner or later. I am not sure if this method will work out here. In the feudal era."**

**Sango looked up. It was a magnificent idea. She questioned, "How does it works?" Kagome thought and said, "Well, you two need to exchange rings. You know, the thing you put on your fingers. You need people to witness the event that you two are formally engaged." Sango thought for a moment and said, "Will Miroku agrees to the idea?" Kagome smiled happily, "If he loves you, he will be more than happy to agree to it." Sango smiled and decided to change the subject, "What you and Inuyasha? Are you two getting engaged?" Kagome blushed and said, "I am still young and I will suffered if I ever get engaged with him." **

**The two best friends laughed happily under the blanket of the stars.**

**XXXX**

**Inuyasha was sitting on of the tree, grumbling, "Where have those two women gone to? It is getting late." Miroku sat under the tree, "They will return soon. I know you want to see Kagome much as I will want to see Sango." Inuyasha nearly fell out of his position, "Who says I want to see her?" Miroku chuckled, "Then why are you grumbling?" Inuyasha then kept quiet, he got nothing to say.**

**Then from afar, two figures were coming back. "There they are, finally coming back." Inuyasha said. **

**They soon arrived, Kagome dragging Sango. "Miroku! Sango has got something to say to you!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha climbed down from the tree and stood beside Miroku with a questioning doubt on their faces. **

**Kagome then said, "Miroku, Sango has got something to tell you. So Inuyasha and I will excuse you." Kagome then leave Miroku and Sango together and dragged Inuyasha away.**

"**What's going to happen?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. **

"**Something good is going to happen soon. Trust me." Kagome said smiling.**

**XXXX**

**Miroku and Sango walked along the trail of the forest. "Eh, Sango you have something to tell me?" Miroku asked.**

"**Yeah. Remember what you asked me this afternoon?" Sango said, lowering her head.**

"**What is the thing I asked you?" Miroku said, thinking hardly.**

"**The thing?" Sango said. **

"**That I asked you to marry me." Miroku said and then smiled, "Have you agreed?"**

"**Well, I am not ready to get married yet so why not we get engaged first?" Sango suggested.**

"**Engaged?" Miroku was confused with the term.**

**Sango quickly explained what engagement was and Miroku smiled, "It's perfect so it will be like we are married but in fact not."**

"**Something like that, I guess." Sango said. "This is so great, thanks Sango for giving me this chance." Miroku said.**

"**However, it does not give you the right to touch me." Sango said, better to state things right first.**

"**Why of course." Miroku agreed. He finally got Sango to agree to be with him. He isn't going to let go it. Miroku then bring Sango into his arms. The night turned out to be good after all.**

**XXXX**

**Aw. What a sweet chapter. Miroku and Sango are going to get engaged. Let us not forget that Kikyo is still in the story. Boo!**


	14. The Engagement Party

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Kagome was very happy for her friend, Sango when Miroku and she announced that they were going to get engaged. Kagome smiled at the very thought of it. She could have imagined they exchanging rings with people cheering. Kagome snuggled up against her sleeping bag. Sango and she will be going to the future to get the rings and how fun that can be. Soon, Kagome felt tired and fell into a deep slumber after that.**

**The next morning was rather a joyful one. Everyone was feeling very excited as it was Miroku's and Sango's engagement day. Well, except for Inuyasha who thought that it was no big deal? "Here comes the perfect couple," Kaede announced when Miroku and Sango stepped in. Sango blushed deeply. Kagome smiled happily and said, "Come on Sango, we are going to the future to get the things we need." **

"**No you are not!" A voice protested. Everyone turned to the direction of the protest and it was coming from Inuyasha.**

"**Do you have a problem with that Inuyasha?" Kagome said, threatening.**

"**You will be gone for a very long time." Inuyasha complained, "And I have to get you back every time."**

**Kagome's patience was running out and she managed to say, "Firstly, Sango and I will be back by night fall for it will be her engagement party. Secondly, I do not need you to get me back every time! Anymore objection?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with hunting eyes. Inuyasha gulped and he could sense that Kagome was restraining an Osuwari! He pouted and sat at a corner.**

"**Well. We better get going so we can be back by NIGHT FALL." Kagome said to Sango. Sango giggled and bid goodbye to everyone.**

**The two friends leave the village and walked to the Bone Eater's well. "Kagome. You sure about this?" Sango asked.**

"**About?" Kagome replied questioningly.**

"**I still think that I need more time." Sango said, for once she was not sure of herself.**

"**Sango. You have given Miroku your consent and I am sure he is looking forward to it." Kagome gasped. She wondered what made her friend said those kind of words suddenly.**

**Sango smiled and said, "Yeah. Maybe I should not back away now. It was not a real marriage after all, right?" Kagome smiled even though she wished that it would be a wedding for both of them but decided against that. An engagement party will be good for now. **

**The two best friends soon reached the well and Sango trembled. Kagome took her hands and said, "On the count of three, we jump. One, two, three." They jumped into the well. Immediately, a flash of blue luminous light flashed before them. Before they knew it, they landed on solid ground. **

"**That was fun." Sango said. Kagome laughed and climbed up the ladder, followed closely by Sango. "I got to introduce you to my family." Kagome said as she took Sango's hand and they ran towards the shrine.**

"**I am home again." Kagome shouted as she entered the house. "Welcome Kagome, you are home so soon. I see that you have brought your friend with you?" Mrs Higurashi greeted politely. **

"**Mama, this is Sango. Sango, this is my mother." Kagome introduced them. **

"**So you are the girl who was the taijiya, right?" Mrs Higurashi said. Sango nodded. Kagome then said, "We got to get to the mall to buy some things." Mrs Higurashi then said," What did you need, Kagome?" Kagome then quickly explained about Sango getting engaged to Miroku and how she needs to get a ring for both of them. **

"**Congratulations Sango!" Mrs Higurashi exclaimed. Sango blushed heavily and managed to say, "Thank you." **

"**We better get going soon before the mall closes." Mrs Higurashi said. "But we need to fix up an attire for Sango." Kagome looked at Sango's kimono. **_Hmmm. Something needs to be fixed._** She thought. "No problem. I will solve that." Kagome said happily and dragged the confused Sango up to her bedroom.**

"**Here is my bedroom." Kagome said happily. Sango looked around. The room was nicely furnished and very sweet. "Let's get you a outfit, shall we?" Kagome's voice snapped Sango out from her thoughts.**

"**Uh- ok." Sango replied. Kagome threw opened her closet doors and ransacked it. After a few moments, Kagome exclaimed, "There! The perfect outfit." Kagome showed her the outfit she chosen for her. It was a pretty V-neck black top and a pair of tight-fitting jeans. "Go on! Try them." Kagome encouraged Sango and showed her the bathroom. After Sango got into the bathroom, Kagome returned to the undignified heap of mess on her bed. **_Might as well, pick an outfit for myself then._** Kagome then chose a pink cashmere sweater with a white skirt. Sango then entered the room, looking stunningly beautiful. Kagome looked with awe and then said, "I knew that I never have bad taste in fashion." Sango smiled weakly. She was not used to these clothes and kept fidgeting. "You look great Sango." **

"**Girls, are you ready?" yelled Mrs Higurashi from the kitchen. "Yeah." Kagome yelled and led Sango down.**

"**Wow!" You two look fabulous." Mrs Higurashi complimented the two girls in front of her. "Let's get into the car." Soon, they set off.**

**Sango fidgeted in the car. "Kagome? What is this thing?" She asked. Mrs Higurashi sniggered and Kagome replied, "This thing is called a car. It is used to transport people around like when you sit on Kirara and she carried you around." Sango nodded as this started to make sense. "So the four circle things are the legs?" Sango asked. Kagome sweat-dropped and replied, "Maybe. Yes." Sango nodded and enjoyed the ride. **

**They reached the mall in about 10 minutes. "Let's get started on our shopping." Kagome said. They first visited a jewellery shop. "Welcome ladies. How can I offer my help to you?" A salesgirl politely said. "Yes. I would like to purchase a set of engagement rings for this lady here." Mrs Higurashi said. "Ah. Congratulations." The girl said as she ushered them to seats and brought beautiful shining rings. They had lots of choices and were at lost on which to choose. "Sango, theses are beautiful. Take it." Kagome was blabbing on which rings to choose. Finally, Mrs Higurashi said, "Kagome. Let Sango chooses shall we?" Kagome then turned red and said, "Yes." Sango finally settled down on a simple heart shaped diamond ring and chose one for Miroku. Mrs Higurashi complimented at the girl's choice and paid for them.**

"**Thank you Mrs Higurashi. They must not have been cheap." Sango thanked Mrs Higurashi. Mrs Higurashi laughed and said, "Just treat it as my gift to you." Kagome then said, "Why not we go and grab something to eat? I am starving." They laughed and started their way to the food court. As they were chatting and walking to the food court, they passed by a clothes boutique. On the display was a very long and flowing white dress. It was off-shoulder kind and the sequins on it were arranged very prettily, enhancing the beauty of the dress. Sango stared at the dress. It was very pretty. Something that she did not get to see back in the feudal era. Kagome and Mrs Higurashi stopped in their tracks when they realized that Sango was no longer walking with them. They walked to Sango and saw the dress and Sango was looking dreamily at the dress. **

"**Earth to Sango." Kagome said loudly as she waved her hand in front of Sango. Sango blinked and apologized for holding them back. **

"**Now Sango. You have a good taste in that dress. It's pretty." Kagome said. Mrs Higurashi nodded her approval. **

"**Tell you what Sango. I will buy that dress for you to wear tonight. It will be my gift to you." Kagome said. **

"**Oh no. It must be expensive." Sango refused Kagome's offer. **

"**Sango, we are friends and I felt happy for you. So please let me do my part?" Kagome pleaded. Sango then softened and reluctantly agreed. Kagome smiled happily and led Sango in to have a fitting.**

**They soon found the right size for Sango and hurried her to try it on. "I want to see how she looks like. She will be very pretty." Kagome said excitedly. Sango soon stepped out of fitting cubicle and stunned everyone in the boutique. The dress had really showed off her figure. The sequins sparkled brightly under the spotlights of the shop. "Oh my Sango. You are really very pretty." Kagome gasped. "Yes yes. It like the dress is custom made for you." Mrs Higurashi said. Sango smiled and twirled around to see how she looked like. She had never felt so pampered before. Suddenly, happiness overwhelmed her. "I think I better get changed now." Sango said and slipped into the cubicle.**

**Kagome then smiled and the lady behind the counter. "I will take that."**

**XXXX**

**Meanwhile, back to the feudal era. A lot of preparations were going on in Kaede's village as Kaede had announced that to the people. Everyone was feeling very happy and glad that the couple was finally together. Miroku was very nervous and it irritated Inuyasha and Shippo. "Oh stop pacing up and down Miroku. I am getting dizzy." Inuyasha yelled.**

"**Sorry but I am nervous." Miroku replied.**

"**She has already given you her word." Shippo said.**

"**I hope she will not back out." Miroku said nervously.**

"**I don't think she will." Shippo said followed by the mew from Kirara.**

"**Are they coming back soon?" Miroku asked.**

"**For the one hundred and five times, they will be coming back SOON." Inuyasha replied sarcastically. **

"**Yeah No worries." Miroku said smiling.**

**XXXX**

**Back to Kagome, Sango and Mrs Higurashi, they were chatting happily while eating the food they ordered. **

"**I really will like to thank you all for paying all the stuffs I have." Sango said.**

"**It is ok. We are just happy for you." Mrs Higurashi said.**

"**The joy of being engaged." Kagome said, sighing.**

"**Well, Kagome. Your time will come soon with Inuyasha." Sango teased her.**

"**What!"**

"**Oh come on Kagome, you know you like him." Mrs Higurashi said.**

"**Mama!" Kagome hissed.**

**They laughed and completed their meal. "I think we better get home soon so we can get prepared to go back to the feudal era. If not, Inuyasha will come uninvited again." Kagome said.**

**They soon got into the car and got back home.**

**XXXX**

**Sango sat on Kagome's bed, admiring the dress and the rings. She could not believe that her fairytale dream was going to come true. She remembered telling her father when she was young that she would like to wear a pretty kimono and be married to her Prince Charming.**

**Flashback**

"**Sango, tell me what is your wish?" Her father said.**

"**I wish to wear a pretty kimono like what Mother used to wear and be married to my Prince Charming." Replied the very young Sango.**

**Her father laughed and said, "It will come true someday and I will be there to witness the event."**

"**Thanks Father!" She hugged her father.**

**End of Flashback**

**Sango's tear fell out. Her father was no longer here to witness her engagement. The pretty kimono was replaced by the white dress and Miroku was not exactly the Prince Charming she had in mind when she was young. She missed her father and she sat there sobbing.**

**Kagome entered the room and saw Sango crying. "Sango. Why are you crying?" Kagome comforted Sango. Sango then relate to Kagome about her little wish and conversation with her father. "I am so sorry Sango. You sure you ok?" Kagome asked. "Yeah. I am fine." Sango replied. "Well, go get a shower and you will feel so much better after that." Kagome said as Sango and she walked to the bathroom. Kagome then walked heavily back to her room, feeling sorry. **

**Soon, Sango was out and Kagome had finished packing and they were ready to go. Mrs Higurashi then greeted them in the living room, hugged Kagome and passed a bag to Sango and said, "I have found a tiara inside which will complete your dress and a pair of white heels inside. You will look magnificent. All the best dear." Sango eyes swelled up and Kagome quickly led her to the well.**

"**This is it Sango. Your lifetime happiness is on the other side of the well." Kagome said and Sango nodded. Together they jumped into the well.**

**XXXX**

"**I should have known that they were late again." Inuyasha said.**

**Miroku panicked but when he heard footsteps, he said, "There they are."**

**Kagome and Sango entered the hut. "Wow. Tonight will be a great night." Kagome said. Kagome passed Miroku the rings and quickly bring Sango to aside and helped her. **

"**You guys better get out." Kagome said.**

"**Why should I?" As usual Inuyasha tried to challenge Kagome.**

"**Osu-" Before Kagome could completed her sit command, Inuyasha ran out of the hut. Kagome smiled and helped Sango with her dress.**

**XXXX**

**The moment has finally arrived. Crowds were gathering outside Kaede's hut, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening inside. **

"**You are pretty. Sango." Kagome adjusted the tiara properly on Sango's head and smiled. Kirara mewed at her mistress. Sango sure looked stunningly elegant and beautiful. **

"**I felt out of sorts Kagome." Sango said, she was not used without her taijiya suit and kimono.**

"**No Sango. You look great!" Kagome said. Sango smiled and they heard clapping sounds outside.**

"**Well, your fiancé is here so we better get out." Kagome led Sango carefully out.**

**XXXX**

**Miroku stood before Kaede and was feeling very nervous. Soon, the crowds cheered again and Sango appeared.**

_Wow! She looked so beautiful, elegant and pretty_**. Miroku's eyes were glued to Sango. Kagome then pass Sango's hand to Miroku. **

"**I am passing my friend's happiness to you. Treat her well." Kagome said before leaving.**

**Miroku and Sango looked at each other and Miroku said, "You are beautiful." Sango smiled and said, "I know."**

**Kaede then read out the promises and after they said, "I do." And exchanged the rings. Kaede then said, "You may now kiss Sango." Miroku and Sango then had their first innocent kiss.**

**XXXX**

**While the party had ended, Inuyasha with Kagome were strolling. **

"**I really felt happy for Miroku and Sango." Kagome smiled, thinking back of the ceremony just now.**

"**Yeah. They looked happy." Inuyasha said. **_I wish that it was Kagome and I up there._** He thought. Kagome, coincidentally, was having the same thoughts too.**

"**It's getting late." Kagome said. **

"**We better get back." Inuyasha replied. They walked back to the hut.**

**XXXX**

**Kagome took out her diary and wrote about what happened and how happy she was. **_I wish that Miroku and Sango would found eternal happiness._** She closed her book and get into her sleeping bag and slept.**


	15. Kikyo's reappearance

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's note: Sorry for the late update as I am busy preparing for my exams. On with the chapter!

After all the happy moments with Inuyasha and gang, something was definitely wrong on Kikyo's side. The miko walked with grace and elegance to the ookami youkai.

"How are you, Kouga?" She said calmly. Kouga awoke from his daze and looked at the miko. "What?" He snapped back rudely. Kikyo was stunned by how he replied. No one, except for Sango, ever snapped back at her. However, she did not take this to matter, as she required the assistance of Kouga.

"Heard that you like Kagome," She asked.

"Is it any of your business? Why don't you just go to hell and stay there?" Kouga snarled.

"My, my. What do we have here? An angry youkai. Still forget the fact that you lose Kagome to Inuyasha?" Kikyo wasn't making things any better. Kouga turned away in annoyance.

"Well, I have a plan for you to get Kagome whereas I get Inuyasha. It's a win-win situation." Kikyo said with a smile, knowing that it will catch the youkai's attention. Kouga turned around and smirked, "Let's talk." Soon, both of them engaged in a conversation that will break up Inuyasha and Kagome.

XXXX

Meanwhile, back to the Inu gang. They bid farewell to Kaede and the villagers and continued their journey for the Shikon no Tama.

"Kagome, do you have any ideas where the Shikon shards will be?" Shippo asked innocently.

Before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha said, "You baka! If she knows, we won't be walking around aimlessly."

"What are you trying to say, Inuyasha?" Kagome's patience was wearing out and a vein popped out on her forehead.

"What? That you are stupid?' Inuyasha said like that will not get him into any trouble.

"So that's what you mean!" Kagome screamed, thinking that Inuyasha needed another punishment.

Inuyasha stopped and could sense that Kagome was intending to say-

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!"

Wham! A large crater was formed. Shippo seized this opportunity to backstab Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you baka. If you have knew this will be coming to you, you should have just silence your mouth. But then again, I won't expect a baka like you to know this logic-" Shippo continued his ranting with his back facing Inuyasha. Little did he know that Inuyasha was recovering from his fall and was going to get back at him.

When Inuyasha looked really angry behind Shippo, Miroku then said, "Shippo, I think we all know what you are trying to say and I think you better shut your mouth now." Shippo then looked insulted and said, "Don't worry Miroku, he will be able to get back at me as his face is still facing flat down on the ground."

"Really! I think my face is facing down at a real baka who does not seems to sense the danger behind him." Shippo sweatdropped and turned around to see the 'danger' behind him. "Inuyasha, you are okay already?" Shippo stuttered.

"Oh yeah, I have recovered way before you finished your ranting." Inuyasha said with sarcasm.

"Wow. You are strong." Shippo complimented him so that Inuyasha would not get back at him.

"Aw. That's so sweet," Inuyasha said sweetly but later he changed his tone and said, "Whom are you sucking up to?" Shippo knew that he was in for it. Inuyasha continued and said, "Tell me Shippo, what did your parents do to you when you do something wrong?"

"They spanked me?" Shippo answered sweetly. Inuyasha smiled and said, "That's what my mother do to me too, Shippo. So since you did something wrong to me, should I spank you too?" Inuyasha then chased Shippo round and round, behind Kagome, around Miroku, almost crashing into Sango and climbed onto Kirara to get Shippo off.

"Kagome, aren't you going to do something about it?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and said, "Do you guys want to sit down for a while?" Sango and Miroku nodded and they sat down and chatted. After a period of time of fifteen minutes, Miroku said, "Kagome, I think Shippo was rather tired now and he can't take it anymore with Inuyasha chasing him."

"You are right." Kagome said and calmly said, "Osuwari." Then, a loud thud was heard not very far from where they were. Shippo then emerged from the bushes looking weary and dirty. "Aw. Poor Shippo." Kagome picked him up and carried him. Then, Inuyasha came and yelled, "What's that for?"

Kagome stared blankly at him and said, "What thing? That Osuwari?" Inuyasha immediately plummeted down into the ground. "We should get going now." Kagome said.

"Women" Miroku muttered under his breath.

"What are you saying, Houshi?" Sango said.

"Nothing." Miroku got frightened and pushed away the thought of getting beaten up by Sango.

They began on their journey and suddenly froze in their track. "Do you guys feel the evil aura?" Miroku said. The others nodded in agreement and Kagome suddenly said, "Shikon shard. Over there." They sprinted off in the direction of the aura and found themselves, face to face with a bear youkai. It growls with anger and had a look on its face as if challenging Inuyasha to attack it. Well, with Inuyasha's typical behaviour, he will not feel easy without a fight.

"Face your doom, bear." Inuyasha screamed, flinging his Tetsusaiga at the youkai. However, it dodged and thus revealing where the Shikon shard was embedded in his body. This does not escaped from Kagome's eyes and she yelled, "Inuyasha, the Shikon shard is on its right arm. Beware of it."

Inuyasha grunted and headed for the arm and sliced it off rather easily. The youkai groaned and collapsed onto the ground. Kagome walked over to the arm and looked away in disgust.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome said, "It is too gross." Inuyasha sighed and pierce the shard out for Kagome. Kagome picked it up and purified it.

"Help." A faint sound was heard. "Inuyasha, somebody is in trouble." Kagome said as she ran off. The rest followed. As Kagome can closely to the person and saw her face, she gasped.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha and the rest appeared and got a shock. Inuyasha looked daze at the wounded Kikyo. Soon, confusion enveloped him. What is he going to do? Kagome or Kikyo?

"Inuyasha." Kikyo's voice trailed off before closing her eyes. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha quickly ran to her aid and picked her up. "Come on, guys!" He said before running away with her, forgetting Kagome's presence. Kagome's eyes swelled up when Sango placed her hand on her shoulder and asked with concern, "Kagome, are you alright?"

"I am fine, thank you." Kagome replied weakly.

They then followed Inuyasha quickly as they did not want to lose track of him. Kirara transformed and allowed Sango and Kagome to sit on it whereas Miroku carried Shippo and run. Throughout, the whole journey, Kagome kept silent to herself. What's Kikyo doing here? What her motive? She thought to herself. She shook away the thought and soon, got down from Kirara and walked towards Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up to her and said, "Don't worry Kagome. I got my feelings all sorted out." Kagome smiled and knew that she could trust Inuyasha. She hoped that Kikyo would not try anything funny for now.

XXXX

Kikyo is back! Something evil must be up now. What evil plan does she have in mind now? Will Inuyasha and Kagome love be put to the test? Find out in the next chapter. Till then!


	16. Breakup

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's note: I would like to clarify this sentence from Chapter 15 "Kagome smiled and said, "Do you guys want to sit down for a while?" Sango and Miroku nodded and they sat down and chatted." By right, Inuyasha will be sat down thus creating a loud thud. However, Inuyasha had chased Shippo very far away from Kagome and she could not possibly hear the sound. Anyway, on with the story!

The Inu gang began to set up camp nearby, as Inuyasha did not want to wear Kikyo out by traveling long distance to find a perfect site. Kagome helped Kikyo to dress her wounds and then, she frowned. Something is definitely not right about the wounds but why? She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone touched her shoulder.

"Kagome, I am going to take a bath? Are you done dressing her wounds?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and replied, "Why not we take this bath together?" "Good idea." Kagome smiled and put away her first aid kit, retreating herself from Kikyo's resting area. She walked to her bag and took out her shampoo and soap. Then she froze. Somehow she doesn't feel secure leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo alone. But then again, Miroku and Shippo are here, they will help her keep an eye on them right?

"Miroku, you are staying here and don't even harbour the thought of following Kagome and I." Sango's voice was heard loud and clear by Kagome, followed by a famous "Feh!" from Inuyasha. He was obviously eavesdropping but Sango's voice was loud so anyone can possibly hear it right? "Why Shippo is allowed to follow you then?" Miroku protested. "That's because firstly, he is just a kid. Secondly, he is not a hentai like you." Sango reasoned out. "But I am your fiancé. Sango dear." Miroku putting on a sweet voice. "We are not married." Sango cleverly replied. Shippo then stuck out his tongue at a fuming Miroku. Kagome then sighed, now she could not depend on Miroku and Shippo to keep an eye on Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kagome had an idea. She looked for Kirara and found her.

"Kirara, Kirara." Kagome whispered to get her attention. Kirara picked up Kagome's voice and started to walk towards her. Kagome smiled and then stroked the cat's fur while stating her request. "I need you to look after Inuyasha and Kikyo and make sure they don't, you know." Kagome said, hoping that Kirara will understand. Kirara mewed in agreement and Kagome praised it. She stood up and said, "So Sango, are you ready?" Sango nodded and turned towards Miroku and said, "Follow me and I make sure you won't live to see tomorrow." Miroku gulped and lowered his head. "Come on Shippo," Kagome said, extending her hand. Shippo gladly took hold of it and the threesomes started to head for the river.

XXXX

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo's resting body. She looked very peaceful when sleeping. Her breath was very steady and suddenly, he was not sure of himself. He then was reminded what he said to Kagome earlier.

"I have sorted out my feelings"

Inuyasha slammed his hand onto the ground. Why on the earth did he say such things to Kagome? He was still unable to confirm if he really felt nothing for Kikyo and yet he said that he had sorted out his feelings. What if he really still feels some love for Kikyo? She was after all his first love and it was really difficult to forget the feelings for being in love for the first time. Inuyasha hung his head in despair. He really hated to see Kagome being sad. Not that he was afraid of the painful sit command that was effective on him, but to see the tears she shed for him. Then he heard a rustle, turning his head, he saw Kikyo stirring in her sleep. Thank goodness he thought, I did not wake her up.

"What is wrong?" Miroku said, settling himself beside Inuyasha. "Nothing." Inuyasha said. "Trouble over the two girls again?" Miroku teased him. Inuyasha then got angry and said, "Why don't you just a get life?" "I wish but then the girls don't want me around and I am kind of feeling bored so I decided to come and talk to you." Miroku said innocently. Inuyasha turned his head to a side, obviously telling Miroku to back off. "You see, both girls are the same you know. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation and possess Kikyo's looks and miko power. Well, for the miko power may be not as strong but we shall rule that out shall we? Kikyo is dead by the way. No doubt you two have fallen in love in the past but if you think again. The love between you two can't withstand Naraku's scheme. In the end, you two have fallen out because you two don't really have the mutual trust. You get what I mean?" Inuyasha heard what Miroku said and hate it when he was right. Did they not trust each other? Inuyasha thought hard but could not find the answer. Miroku then got up and said, "I hope that you will consider my words Inuyasha. Whatever step you took now will hurt one of them."

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. Whatever step he takes will hurt one of them. He clutched his head and wondered how he ever got himself into this state.

XXXX

"Whee! Do the bubble again Kagome nee-san!" Shippo squealed in delight. Kagome and Sango laughed. Kagome then said, "Okay, look closely Shippo. See how it is formed." Kagome poured a little soap onto her right hand plus a little of water and she closed and opened her hand. Then, she blew out a bubble. This invited a very loud laugh from Shippo. "Okay Shippo, why not you try to make a bubble yourself?" Sango said, smiling. Kagome passed him the soap and said, "Don't use too much of it, okay?" Shippo nodded in agreement before leaving to the other side of the river to play.

"I wonder if the hentai is somewhere around," Sango said, looking around.

"Do you want him to be here?" Kagome teased.

"No." Sango quickly said, hiding her blush.

"Seriously. You are a little too harsh on him, Sango." Kagome said.

"Really?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah. What's with the 'Follow me and I make sure you won't live to see tomorrow' " Kagome tried to imitate Sango's voice.

"That really sounds harsh." Sango said.

"You two are engaged too." Kagome continued.

"Yeah." Sango smiled. "Forget about me and Miroku. How about you and Inuyasha?"

As Sango had hit the raw nerve, Kagome move further into the water. She did not know how to reply Sango so she simply said, "I don't know."

"You are sure about you two's relationship until Kikyo appeared right?" Sango probed further.

"I…" Kagome's voice became silent. Am I sure of our love? Kagome thought. She sighed and silently cursed why she got into this situation.

"Come on, it is not like you to look so despondent." Sango encouraged.

Kagome looked at her best friend and continued saying, "Actually, I am never sure of our love. When I saw Inuyasha's reaction towards Kikyo, I am beginning to have my doubts already. Even though he said that he had sorted out his feelings, I don't think so. However, I don't want to pressure but asking if he really sorted out his feelings."

Sango then reached over to hug her friend and said, "All the best." Kagome returned the hug and said, "Thank you." However, Kagome's heart was still not at ease.

What could Inuyasha be doing now?

XXXX

Back at the camp where Kagome, Sango and Shippo had returned from their bath. Inuyasha was still sitting near Kikyo and Sango was actually complimenting Miroku for resisting the urge to peek at them showering. Kagome and Shippo were sitting by a side with Kirara.

"So they did not do anything, eh?" Kagome asked. Kirara shook her head diligently. Kagome smiled and petted Kirara on the head. "Thank you." She said as Kirara strode off to Sango.

"Kagome, you sure about letting Inuyasha by Kikyo's side? You won't know what will happen…" Shippo then started his rumbling. Kagome soon grew sick of it and quickly took out a lollipop from her backpack and shoved it inside his mouth. Shippo grinned and said, "Thank you!" before wondering off to finish the lollipop. Kagome thought about it. Am I ready to give Inuyasha up to Kikyo? No wait, I love him. But Kikyo is better than me in everything. They are lovers in the first place how can I be the third party? Am I being the third party? Kagome hugged her head between her knees and was distracted by Inuyasha's voice.

"Kikyo, you are awake." Inuyasha said. Kikyo smiled and nodded at him.

"I want to get up," She said and naturally, Inuyasha helped her. Then, she purposely fell into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him. Kagome saw all of this and was taken aback when she saw Kikyo's sinister look as she hugged Inuyasha tightly.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked with concern. Kikyo then got up and said, "I am fine." Inuyasha helped Kikyo to the fire. Suddenly a figure jumped out, it was Kouga. Everyone, except for Kikyo, was shocked by his sudden appearance. Inuyasha growled and Kouga noticed that.

"Quiet mutt, I am here to talk to my woman." Kouga snapped. Kagome's eyes widened as she knew that she was in for it. Kouga then walked to Kagome and said, "Can we go somewhere and talk?" Kagome nodded and then said, "Sure unless you atop calling me your woman because I am not in the first place." Kouga sighed and lead Kagome out. Miroku had to hold back Inuyasha from attacking Kouga. However, they were all focused on the drama that happened before them that they forgot about Kikyo. She was smirking all the way. She knew that she was going to get Inuyasha soon.

XXXX

Kouga and Kagome soon arrived to a clearing and Kagome started to get uneasy.

"Say, what do you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked.

Kouga thought back about the conversation he had with Kikyo and he knew that Kikyo wanted to hurt Kagome. He could not bear to see Kagome feeling sad over that stupid mutt.

"Do you really like the hanyou?"

Kagome felt confused all over again. Why is everyone asking about Inuyasha and her today?

"Yes."

Kouga got shocked and said, "Well, you can't like him."

"Why not?"

"Because you are going to get hurt soon."

"So what if I am going to get hurt soon?" Kagome said with anger. Kouga then panicked. He did not know how to explain to Kagome that Kikyo was going to hurt her soon.

XXXX

"I am going to look for that stupid wolf." Inuyasha announced after a period of some time. The rest did not stop him because they knew that nothing they say was going to stop him from going. Inuyasha then lifted his head to pick up Kagome's scent. He walked, getting closer to the scent. It was getting stronger and stronger. Soon, Kagome was standing right in front of him. "What does the stupid wolf want?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's none of your business." Kagome said.

"It's my business when it comes to you and the stupid wolf." Inuyasha said, holding Kagome's arm.

"Ouch! Inuyasha let go!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha let go with an apology.

"Just go back to Kikyo." Kagome said, leaving.

XXXX

Inuyasha got stunned and looked at Kagome leaving. He wondered around the area, trying to digest the fact that Kagome wanted him to get back to Kikyo. Kikyo then appeared and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and then hugged him. Inuyasha shivered at her touch.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kikyo said with mock sweetness.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied.

"Is it about the girl, Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"She just argued with you?"

"Yeah."

"She must have felt something for the ookami youkai." Kikyo said, hoping to dispel the remaining love Inuyasha still has for Kagome.

Inuyasha was silent for a while. Is this the truth?

"Leave her." Inuyasha nodded as if he was under the spell of Kikyo.

XXXX

Kagome did not go back to the camp after meeting Inuyasha. She decided that returning Inuyasha to Kikyo, both of them would be happier. However, will she be alright? Kagome went back to the spot where she left Inuyasha to see if he was still there. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape when she saw what Inuyasha and Kikyo were doing and heard their conversation.

"Leave her." Inuyasha nodded. He nodded? Kagome's eyes turned watery and ran back to the camp. Why? Her mind was full of questions. However, she knew she had to leave somehow. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Soon, without her knowing, she reached the campsite.

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome ignored her and started shoving things into her backpack.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, coming to her side. "Why are you keeping your things?"

"Sango, I got to leave. Inuyasha wanted me to." Kagome said with tears flowing out.

"No, you are not. You can't do this. You will be falling into Kikyo's trap if you do." Sango pulled Kagome into facing her.

"I am sorry I can't. I don't belong here in the first place." Kagome said as she zips her bag. She removed the bottle containing the Shikon shards to Sango.

"Hand this to Kikyo. She is able to purify it." Kagome said before getting up to leave.

"Are you sure she will be able to purify it?" Sango asked.

"Kagome, think twice before leaving." Miroku pleaded.

"Yes. Kagome nee-san. Don't leave." Shippo whined. Kagome got onto her knees and hugged Shippo. "I will miss you." With that, she left running for the Bone-Eaters' well.

"Kagome nee-san!" Shippo cried after her.

XXXX

Inuyasha soon returned with Kikyo and found that everyone looked despair.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sango looked at him and was about to attack him but was held back by Miroku.

"Inuyasha, you baka!" She screamed.

Inuyasha was confused by what happened then, Miroku explained what happened.

Inuyasha then grew angry and Miroku said, "She just left. Quick, chase her."

Inuyasha quickly ran, hoping to catch up with Kagome.

"Kagome, wait for me."

XXXX

Run. Kikyo thought. You will never find her ever again. Everything is going according to her plan.

XXXX

Kagome is gone now. Kikyo's on the winning streak. Can Inuyasha catch up with Kagome? Will their relationship ended now? Is Kagome going to return? Find out in the next chapter.


	17. Betrayal

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's note: Sesshomaru's grand entrance to the story. Not exactly grand but I decided to put him into the story as my friend requested for it.

_Wait Kagome!_ Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the Bone Eater's well. He could not believe what he had done just then. Suddenly, he felt like a total jerk. How can he agree to leave Kagome to Kikyo? Inuyasha mentally slapped himself and hundreds of thoughts were running through his mind like what he was supposed to do now.

_Kagome. Wait for me._

XXXX

Kagome pushed away some bushes and there it revealed, the opening to another dimension, the Bone Eater's well. She ran towards it naturally. In the midst of running towards it, she was held back by a voice.

"You decided to leave, don't you?" A cool voice came in her ears. Kagome turned in the direction of the mysterious voice and stunned to find out that that voice belonged to Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru.

"Since when do you appear?" Kagome asked with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru smirked and said, "Let's just say that I am quite interested in killing Naraku which I believe you all shared the same ambition."

"Which means to say that-" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"Yes. I have been following your group all along." He replied with such calmness.

Kagome doubted his words however and replied, "That's weird. I could have sensed your aura if you are nearby. Inuyasha would have smelled your scent. No it's impossible that you have been following us." Kagome shook her head to emphasize her point.

"You are so naïve, priestess. Haven't you heard that a taiyoukai like me will be able to hide our scent and aura as and when we like?" Sesshomaru taunted. Kagome obviously did not like Sesshomaru's teasing and protested against him. "Why are you following us then? You could have easily kill Naraku yourself."

"That is because I will very much like to kill him myself so I could not let that hanyou get to him first. I have been following your group to find out how much have you all gotten in tracking down Naraku so that I can beat you to it." Sesshomaru said.

"Why you, despicable thing!" Kagome frowned. She did not realized that they were being used all along. Forever, she did not have the time to argue with Sesshomaru as she heard Inuyasha's voice screaming in her mind to tell her to wait. Irritated by that, she held her hands to her head.

"He's coming, isn't he?"

Kagome looked up at the taiyoukai and then said, "Whatever you do now to Inuyasha is none of my business." She walked towards the Bone Eater's well and flung her legs over it. Sitting on the edge before plunging into the well, she had her very last thought.

"_Goodbye, Inuyasha"_

XXXX

Inuyasha panted as he knew that he was nearing the well. When he finally made it, he saw the familiar blue light coming out from the well and fading out fast.

_No no._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed loudly as he reached towards the well. She was gone. Gone forever.

"Kagome." Inuyasha then started to think on what to do now. _Ah! I could jump into the well to the another world so I can apologize to Kagome._ As he was about to jump into the well, a voice was heard.

"It's no use."

Inuyasha's ears were managed to pick up the sensitive sound. "Who's there?" He said loudly as he turned around with his hand on his Tetsusaiga. He soon saw someone he never expected to see, his half-brother, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru appeared from the shadows and said, "How are you, hanyou?"

"Better than before." Inuyasha said as he drew out his Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru eyed the fang Inuyasha was holding and peacefully said, "It's not about the swords that I have come to talk to you."

Inuyasha could not believed what he had heard and could not decide whether to put the sword back into the sheath or to hold it in his hand, prepared for the attack from Sesshomaru.

"You can put the sword down. Like I said, it is not about the swords I have come for." Sesshomaru spoke as if he could read Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha had this confusion as in how Sesshomaru managed to know what he was thinking.

"This is one of your weakness, Inuyasha. The looks on your face always give you away on what you are thinking. That explains how I always managed to defeat you easily."

Inuyasha growled and retorted back, "Feh! I don't need you to tell me of things I not wish to know of. I know that you are not here to tell me my weakness do you?"

"Looks like you are not totally dumb." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha had to fight to resist the urge to ran up and attack Sesshomaru so he had to suppress the growl within his chest.

"I will advise you not to go after the girl. You should know who I am referring to."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "What you mean? You saw Kagome?"

"Indeed I have seen the girl."

"Why did you not stop her?" Inuyasha shouted.

"That's because of you." Sesshomaru said, maintaining his stoic face. Seeing that Inuyasha was dumbfounded, he continued, "You have to clear up the mess you have done. Nobody can help you in anyways." Inuyasha stood there, for the first time he actually listened to his brother. "I will not advise you to go look for her now. Let her cool down first before you try explaining anything." With that, Sesshomaru turned and left.

XXXX

Inuyasha stood on the same spot, reflecting on his actions, Sesshomaru's words and Kagome. Rain soon poured down from the darkened sky. Inuyasha looked up to the sky and could feel something watery flowing down his face.

_Is this watery sensation my tears or the raindrops?_

He left and headed towards the camp.

XXXX

Miroku was worried for Inuyasha. Where could he be out in the rain? They all have sought shelter in a cave, including Kikyo who apparently returned with Inuyasha. Sango was sleeping next to Shippo. Miroku remembered how hard he tried to convince Sango not to beat up Kikyo just then. He heaved a long sigh. Why exactly happened to them? They seemed to be breaking up. Kagome had just left them and Inuyasha was left despondent. What could possibly go wrong? He then turned his direction to the sleeping undead priestess. What on the earth is she trying to do now?

Soon, a figure entered the cave. Miroku snapped his attention back and saw Inuyasha.

"Glad that you returned safely. How did you manage to locate us?" He asked.

"Trust me, it was not easy." Inuyasha said.

"So where's Kagome?" Miroku asked. He saw Inuyasha's look and decided not to probe any further. "You can don't reply me if you don't feel like to."

Inuyahsa looked at Miroku and then relate to him what happened and his conversation with Sesshomaru.

"It seems to me that Sesshomaru is helping us." Miroku said. Inuyasha just shrugged and said, "I am not worried about whether Sesshomaru had a hidden agenda but I am more concerned with Kagome."

"I remembered having talking to you about choosing between Kagome and Kikyo but you did not make your stand firm. Now you have a crisis at hand, you must solve it now. I suggest we started heading towards Kaede's village."

Inuyasha lifted his head and wanted explanation on why Miroku decided on going to the village. Miroku then quickly added in, "I don't suppose you have the mood right now to continue with the hunt do you?" Inuyasha dropped his head. Miroku had a point. He was not in the mood to continue with the hunt now. He would have enjoyed killing demons as it might be a way to vent his frustration but it would not be the same without Kagome. Without Kagome yelling to him where exactly is the shard hidden, he had no idea where to slice the demon. Somehow, it did not feel right.

"Okay, we will set off tomorrow morning," Inuyasha said,

XXXX

Kagome reached out and tugged at the rope ladder in the well. She knew that she had reach home. Back to where she knew that there will be comfort. Back to where she knew that there will be nothing to remind her of Inuyasha. Kagome climbed out of the well and slide the door. Soon, she could feel the warmth of the Sun shining down onto her skin. Kagome then walked towards her home and stepped into her house.

"Momma, I am home!"

Kagome then walked around the house to look for her family members when she saw a note pinned onto the refrigerator.

_Dear Kagome, should you be reading this, we have left for Hokkaido and will be back on the 22nd June. _

Kagome slumped down onto the floor as tears began pouring out. Great! Just great! I am feeling down and nobody's at home. Kagome thought. She suddenly had a feeling of loneliness overpowering her. She held her knees to her chest and sobbed between them.

"Kagome?" A voice so comforting rang. Kagome looked up and saw the someone she had wanted to find comfort with.

"Momma!" Kagome cried as she hugged her mother. Little did she know that it was the 22nd today? Kagome let her tears flowed down on her mother's shoulder. She knew that her mother would not mind getting her blouse soaked with her tears. Kagome's grandfather and Souta decided to leave both mother and daughter alone by retreating to their room. After a few minutes, Kagome found herself sitting on her bed talking to her mother about what happen. She did feel better getting the burden off her chest but she could not keep her tears away. Mrs. Higurashi then comforted her daughter feeling helpless. She could not do anything but to lend a shoulder for her daughter to lean on.

"Kagome. Where not you just go and take a shower while I prepared dinner for you?" Mrs Higurashi said with a big smile. Kagome smiled and agreed. With that, Mrs Higurashi left for the kitchen while Kagome took her towel and headed for the bathroom. As she enjoyed her bath, she remembered her times with Sango bathing and how they would talk about their life. Miroku will always tried to peek at them and always get it from Sango. Shippo will be there laughing so loudly while Inuyasha will be there yelling him to shut up. Kagome's smile faded when thoughts of Inuyasha came flooding back. _No I must be strong. I will not cry. Kagome made up her mind and got out of her bath to get dressed._

After getting dressed in her pajama, she headed down to the kitchen for dinner. "Hey guys." She smiled cheerfully. Souta and her grandpa smiled awkwardly as Souta whispered to his Grandpa, "Kagome is smiling. Something's wrong." They regained their positions and they remembered what Mrs Higurashi had warned them.

Flashback

"No speaking of the feudal era, you get me?" Mrs Higurashi spoke in a strict tone.

"Hai." Both of them replied.

End of flashback

"Wow. These are my favourite food." Kagome exclaimed. Mrs Higurashi smiled and told her to eat more. Kagome nodded and began eating; she knew that her family was trying to make her feel better and she was grateful for that.

XXXX

Inuyasha and the rest began walking towards Kaede's village where it wasn't far now. Kikyo was eyeing the bottle hung around Sango's neck. Sango could feel that something was looking at her and turned towards Kikyo.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Pass the Shikon shards to me." Kikyo demanded.

"Do you think I will pass it to you?"

"You will not be able to keep it purified." Kikyo said, feeling challenged.

"I believe it will be safe with me. Thanks for your concern." Sango rebuked.

Kikyo knew that she was defeated while currently, trying to figure out how to get the shards out of the taijiya.

"If you are thinking of getting it out of me, I suggest you give up the thought." Sango said. Kikyo looked annoyed, mentally swore that she would get the shards somehow.

After walking some distance, they have finally reached Kaede's village. Kaede walked out slowly to welcome them and led them into her hut. She did not know whether to feel happy for her sister's presence or not. However, Kaede did notice that a being was not present there and it was Kagome. Kaede somehow could not get it why.

Soon, it was night. Everyone had finished dinner and was about to turn in for the night. Inuyasha walked out of the hut as he found it crowded. He deeply inhaled the air, letting it flood into his mind. Then, he ventured further into the forest and stopped before the tree he was pinned to 50 years ago. He raised his hand and touched the tree. Memories came rushing back from how he met Kagome the first time to how he broke her heart.

"_I am sorry…"_

XXXX

Kikyo managed to slip out of the hut when everyone was sleeping except for Inuyasha who seemed to have disappeared after dinner. She had had enough of the taijiya and decided to look for Naraku to continue their plan. Kikyo stood still for a moment, to sense for Naraku's aura and then walked towards the direction.

She walked into a small meadow and saw a familiar figure there.

"I see that you have found me rather easily."

"Maybe you should try covering up your scent." Kikyo smiled.

"I am sure you are here to reprimand me as I failed to accomplish what I am supposed to do." Naraku said, preparing for any attacks from Kikyo.

However Kikyo just smirked and said, "No, I am not. In fact, I just needed to kill the taijiya to get the shards. However, I need your help to kill her when the time is ripe."

"Then I get the Shikon shards?" Naraku bargained.

"No problem."

Naraku come forth to Kikyo and touched her face with his hand. "You know you look pretty." Kikyo smiled and pulled Naraku towards her. A warm lip was pushed against her and the night turned into a night of lust and love.

XXXX

Kikyo is betraying Inuyasha now. Urgh! I can't stand her. I can sense abit of ooc-ness. Will Inuyasha know about Kikyo's rendezvous? Will Kagome returned soon enough to battle with Naraku? Next chapter reveal it all.


	18. Together

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The next morning arrived and the Inu gang decided to stop hunting for the shards as most of it was with Naraku. They only way to get back the almost complete Shikon no Tama was to kill Naraku. It was not easy task and the gang was demoralized after Kagome decided to leave. Everyone was minding his or her own business in Kaede's hut. Sango was fingering the Shikon shards, Miroku was learning from Kaede on different kinds of herbs, Shippo was reading a book, which was something he got from Kagome's backpack and Inuyasha, was looking out in a daze. It was a peaceful afternoon. Sango soon got tired of fingering the bottle and decided to see what Shippo was reading.

"Shippo, what are you reading?" Sango asked as she sat down next to Shippo. The little kitsune looked up to Sango and showed her the book.

"The story seems weird. This girl was upset most of the time. She was in love with this boy but the boy loves another girl. And this girl doesn't like the boy to be with another girl. I got this from Kagome nee-san's backpack before she left." Shippo explained.

Sango turned to the cover of the book and it wrote Diary. _Diary_ Sango thought. _Isn't diary is something you write inside when you are sad?_ She then remembered what Kagome told her last time.

Flashback

Kagome showed Sango a small book.

"My mother told me to write unhappy things inside so I won't feel so bad." Kagome said

Sango eyed the book and was fascinated by the healing power it has to turn one's emotion from sad to happy. She even traced the word Diary on the book.

End of flashback

Sango then realized what she was holding right now and said to Shippo, "Shippo, why don't you run along and play. I need this book for a moment." Shippo nodded and ran out to play, without having a clue what was going on. Sango then opened the book and read the first entry.

XXXX

Kagome had a difficult day in school as she found out that she was seriously lagging behind in terms of studies. Now, she was dragging her feet to her room. Kagome flung herself onto her bed and closed her eyes for a moment. _What is Inuyasha doing now?_ She opened her eyes and decided it was time to start revision before dinner. However, she decided to record down her day in school into the diary her mother bought for her. Kagome walked to her yellow backpack and opened it to see where was her book.

"Oh crap! Where's that book?" She spoke to herself. She emptied out the whole backpack, contents spilling everywhere. She ran to her desk and ransacked it. She opened her drawers and began to throw everything out. "No. It's not here." She said anxiously. She then turned her attention next to her closet. "It must be in there." She threw her clothes out into a messy pile. Feeling frustrated, Kagome sat down in the middle of the mess and started worrying.

"Kagome. Dinner is ready." Mrs Higurashi opened the door and was greeted by a messy sight. "Oh my God! Has a tornado occurred here?" Kagome looked up at her mother and started speaking real fast, "I have lost my diary and I cannot find it anywhere." Mrs Higurashi looked at her daughter with awe. She never knew that her daughter could speak that fast.

"Maybe it is with Souta." Mrs Higurashi said. Kagome mentally slapped herself as her mother called for her brother. _How can I forget about that little brat?_ Souta quickly came into the room and Kagome immediately interrogated him. "Where on earth is my diary?"

"What diary?" He answered.

"You know the pink colour one."

"I didn't know that you have a pink diary."

Kagome then stopped asking. Maybe he was right, he did not take it. Then a thought came into her mind. Something she hoped that it was wrong.

"I left it in the feudal era!"

XXXX

Sango read the content in it attentively. She had even shoved Miroku away to prevent him from reading the contents. She read an entry, which startled her, the most. She did not know how Kagome had suffered all this while as she was always trying to put on a smile.

_Dear Diary,_

_Kikyo is back again. I really do not know what to do now. I know that Inuyasha loves her dearly but does he know that I love him dearly too? They used to be loving in the past and it was because of a terrible misunderstanding which drove them apart. Inuyasha told me that he got it all figured out but somehow; I can still detect a hint of doubt in his tone. I hate it when he was all confuse and frustrated. It is too much to him. Now, I think that he is all stress out now. Maybe I should give him up to Kikyo. It is only this way he can be freed from this agony. I just wanted him to know that I love him always and will always wait for him._

Sango looked up from what she was reading and tried to register Kagome's words into her brain. There was only one way for her to help her best friend now. Sango tore the page out, stood up and ran out fast.

"Inuyasha! Where are you baka?" She shouted out loud. Sango observed her surrounding and found no sight of the hanyou. _He must be hiding on top of the trees _she thought. Without further thought, she swung her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" Most trees were chopped by the boomerang and surprisingly enough, Inuyasha dropped from one of the trees. He then got up and yelled at Sango, "What are you trying to do!" Rubbing his elbow, which was swollen, he looked in the direction of the Bone Eater's well.

"I am trying to look for you." Sango yelled back.

Inuyasha lowered his head and said, "What you want?" Sango shoved the piece of paper into Inuyasha's hand. "Read it." She ordered. Inuyasha looked at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand and opened it up to read it. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he read more and more of the content. He looked up from the piece of paper and Sango took it as a cue that he has finished reading.

"As you can see, Kagome really scarified a lot for you. Inuyasha. She loves you but decided to give you up in order to make you happy. And that is how you treat her?" Sango reprimanded him.

"What can I do now, she's gone." Inuyasha said sadly.

"She's not gone yet. If you go and look for her now, she will still be able to forgive you. Trust me." Sango pleaded.

Inuyasha looked up and then said, "I will look for her." With that, he started from in the direction of the Bone-Eater's well.

"Go for it, Inuyasha!" Sango shouted.

XXXX

"Ah choo!" Kagome sneezed. Suddenly, she felt that something bad was going to happen soon. Then she had an image in her mind that Inuyasha was coming. Kagome then got to action. She locked her windows and yelled to the rest of her family.

"Momma, Grandpa, Souta please lock all the doors and windows."

XXXX

Inuyasha ran towards the well when suddenly, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. It turned out to be Naraku's. _Oh no! Not now._ Inuyasha placed his hand on the Tetsusaiga and waited for his nemesis to appear. A soft rustle was heard form the bushes and Inuyasha got into the battle stance. A figure appeared from the bushes and it was not Naraku.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo looked up at him and smiled, "Where are you going?" Inuyasha then did not know how to respond. "Kikyo? Is that really you?" Inuyasha asked again. "I am Kikyo." Kikyo said. "You smell like Naraku." Inuyasha said. Kikyo started panicking and sniffing herself, "Really? Do I?" There could only be one reason why Kikyo smelt like Naraku. "You met Naraku, didn't you?" Inuyasha questioned. Kikyo shook her head fast. "You mated with him, didn't you?" Inuyasha accused. "No!" Kikyo screamed. "You betrayed me." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha No!" Kikyo begged Inuyasha, tugging on the sleeves of his haori. "Leave." Inuyasha said calmly. "Inuyasha please!" Kikyo begged more, tears swelling up in her eyes. "I do not want to see you again." Inuyasha made his stand. "Fine! You will regret this moment for I will not forget this in my entire life!" Kikyo screamed before she turned and leave. Inuyasha sighed to himself before running towards the well again.

He soon reached the well and with no hesitation, he jumped into it.

XXXX

"Ah! Choo!" Kagome sneezed louder this time.

"Oh my Kagome! I think you have got a flu." Mrs Higurashi asked with concern.

"No. I am fine." Kagome assured her mother before heading to her own room.

She lay down on her bed, closed her eyes and thought. Don't come here, Inuyasha.

After a while, she heard tapping sound on her windowpane. Groaning, Kagome opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the noise. She screamed when she saw someone outside her window.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" She shouted and heard a loud thud outside. She quickly drew the curtains and sat on her bed, recovering from the shock.

XXXX

Inuyasha recovered from the fall and groaned, "What's the matter with that woman?" Then, he remembered what he was here for. He ran to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Welcome!" Mrs Higurashi said with a smile and got a shocked when she realized it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You have come." She greeted him by letting him in.

"Momma. Don't let Inuyasha in!" Kagome screamed as she ran down the stairs. She saw Inuyasha and screamed again before running up again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran up the stairs to Kagome's room. Just as he was about to go into Kagome's room, Kagome slammed the door into his face.

"Itai!" He screamed as he rubbed his nose. "Kagome!" He called as he knocked the door continuously. "Kagome! Open please!"

XXXX

Kagome leaned against the door as she heard Inuyasha knocking the door outside. She hoped she have not injured him by slamming the door into his face though.

"Kagome! Open please!"

"Get out of here!" She yelled.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

"We have got nothing to talk." Kagome shouted again. She wanted to forget about Inuyasha and she was going to do that no matter what.

XXXX

Inuyasha kept knocking and attempting to open the door but it was no use. Then, a bunch of keys appeared in front of him. He looked and saw Mrs Higurashi holding the keys.

"I will allow you to see Kagome but you must promise me not to hurt her ever again." Inuyasha nodded immediately as Mrs Higurashi opened the door for him.

XXXX

Kagome heard a click sound and groaned.

"Kagome listen." Inuyasha began.

"Get out of here!" She said throwing her pillow. Inuyasha caught it and Mrs Higurashi sneaked away as she did not want to get hit by the things Kagome threw.

"Look. I am sorry ok." Inuyasha continued.

"Sorry for what?" Kagome threw her teddy bear.

"I am sorry for hurting your feelings." Inuyasha caught the teddy bear and put it down. Kagome stood froze with her hand up stretched holding a waste paper basket which she was considering to throw. She put down the basket and waited for Inuyasha to continue.

"I am sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn't mean what I did last time." Inuyasha lowered his head, blushing furiously. Kagome's eyes grew lenient and then said, "Why must you appear now? Why must you appear when I am trying to forget all about you? I just want to free myself from this thing. Why don't you just let me off?" Kagome stopped talking when Inuyasha placed his lips upon hers. Tears streamed down her face and Inuyasha backed away.

"Because I love you." Inuyasha said to soothe Kagome. Kagome looked at him with her tear stained cheeks. They both embrace themselves in each other warmth.

"Really? You do?" Kagome squeaked.

"Yes." They held each other tighter, not wanting to let each other go.

"Aw. What a sweet thing." Souta said to his grandfather as they peeked into Kagome's room to catch all the action.

"Yes, it is." Kagome grandfather replied.

Kagome looked up and saw two intruders peeking form her door.

"Baka! Get out!"

XXXX

Kagome stepped out of the house and headed towards the well to meet her family and Inuyasha.

"So you have packed all your things?" Mrs Higurashi asked.

Kagome nodded. "Take good care of yourself, eh?" Kagome's grandfather said.

Kagome nodded and hugged everyone except Inuyasha.

"Take good care of Kagome for me, Inuyasha." Mrs Higurashi said. Inuyasha nodded and turned to Kagome, "Can we leave now?" Kagome turned and waved to her family but jumping into the well, hand in hand with Inuyasha.

"_I will not regret this, Inuyasha."_

XXXX

"Sango will you stop fidgeting?" Miroku said.

Sango shot Miroku a look but then sat down beside him.

"Do you think Kagome will return with Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I am sure she will." Miroku said, comforting her.

"I have a feeling this is going to end soon. The search I mean." Sango sighed.

"Don't worry Sango. We still have each other and I promise I will never leave you." Miroku said as he placed his arm around her. Sango snuggled against the warmth feeling very peaceful.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything." A voice boomed from nowhere.

Miroku and Sango shot their head up and saw Inuyasha with Kagome.

"Kagome! You have returned." Sango exclaimed happily.

"Kagome nee-san." Shippo ran and hugged Kagome's legs almost knocking her off. Kagome smiled and picked him up.

"Yes. I have returned!" Kagome announced.

Everyone was feeling happy and Sango removed the chain from her neck.

"This should be returned to you now." Sango said as she passed the bottle with the Shikon shards to Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she eyed the shards. "Thanks Sango for keeping it safe."

Sango smiled. Inuyasha then said, "Tomorrow, we will track down the bastard Naraku."

"Yeah!"

XXXX

Yay! Kagome's finally back. However, what about Kikyo? Will she stop her scheming now? Find out in the next chapter.


	19. The Final Battle

Chapter 19

"It's the stench. Naraku's smell!" Inuyasha announced to the group, carrying Kagome on his back and running as fast he could. Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat on Kirara. They had a look of anticipation on their faces.

"What will happen when we fight Naraku?" Shippo asked. Miroku smiled and patted the young youkai's hair. "We will defeat him of course." Sango added, "You can help in the fighting too, Shippo!" Shippo smiled and nodded his head.

Kagome overheard the conversation and started worrying. _What will happen after we defeat Naraku? What will happen to me when the Shikon no Tama is fully formed? Will I have to leave this place forever?_ Kagome thought. She flinched and Inuyasha sensed it.

"I will never allow anything to happen to you, Kagome." He said. Kagome smiled happily and lowered her head into his hair, deeply inhaling she said, "I know you will never leave me alone." Inuyasha grinned and said to the rest, "I am going faster now, don't lose your way eh?" Sango then replied, "No we won't let you kill Naraku yourself. Let's go, Kirara." Kirara roared as if she understood Sango's command and began to speed up.

XXXX

Soon it was nearing nightfall, the Inu gang was still chasing after Naraku. They stopped in front of an overly sized maze. The maze was made up of tall grass and bushes. Not to mention, there was miasma looming over the maze.

"Naraku's here." Inuyasha said. He lowered Kagome and Sango, Miroku plus Shippo get off of Kirara.

"The maze has 3 different entrance. Which one do we go first?" Miroku said.

"I suggest we split up into pairs and investigate. When we are in trouble, maybe we could yell or something like that?" Kagome suggested.

"I go for the splitting into pairs but I am not sure of the yelling part." Sango said, worrying.

"Yeah. So we will pair of this way. Miroku and Sango. Kagome will go with me and Shippo will go with Kirara so if there's any danger, Kirara can take Shippo away." Inuyasha said.

"I want to fight!" Shippo wailed.

"What can you do with your kitsune-bi?" Inuyasha argued.

"Now now Shippo, you can use your kitsune-bi to fight off Naraku's youkai." Kagome kneeled down to comfort Shippo.

"Okay!" Shippo answered. At least, he was feeling that he was not worthless.

"So, we shall go now. Good luck everyone." Miroku said. Sango ran to hug Kagome. "Kagome, whatever happens to me later, I want you to know that you are my best friend forever." Kagome got shocked but what Sango said and hugged back, saying, "Sango! Nothing is going to go wrong. You will be fine!"

"If anything happened to anyone of you, I will always remember you." Miroku said.

"Shut up!" was the reply he got.

XXXX

So they were off. Sango and Miroku took the first lane, Inuyasha and Kagome took the second one and Shippo and Kirara took the third one. However, an unknown stalker was watching their movements. She flew back on her feather and reported to her master.

"They are here." Kagura said. Naraku smiled and said, "It's time to settle this once and for all." "I will take care of that miko." A stranger appeared. "Hello, Kikyo. I see that you are interested in joining me." Naraku said. "Leave the miko to me as I want to slaughter her with my own hands." Kikyo sneered. Naraku nodded and they went off leaving Kagura.

_I hope that they will win the battle against Naraku._

XXXX

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"I am having a bad feeling about this Inuyasha. We have been going on and on but there's nothing." Kagome said.

"Naraku is somewhere here just holding on to me." Inuyasha held Kagome's hand tighter.

"Everything is going to be all right." Kagome muttered to herself as she gripped Inuyasha's arm tighter.

**Sango and Miroku**

Sango and Miroku were walking endlessly. They reached to a dead end and they came to a halt.

"Something's wrong. Isn't it?" Sango said.

"Can you feel the aura?" Miroku said. Silence empowered the both of them and then out of the blue, a swarm of youkai came attacking them. Sango turned and swung her Hiraikotsu and managed to kill some of them but they seemed to be multiplying. Miroku threw his ofuda onto the youkai but it did not seem to be working. Sango was fighting ferociously. A youkai attacked her from the back. Sango felt a sharp pain piercing through her body. It was just like when Kohaku attacked her form the back. She felt limped all over and fell onto the ground.

"Sango! Are you okay?" Miroku yelled, still fighting off the youkai.

"Miroku. Live on. Don't worry about me." With that, she fainted.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. There's only one way to do now. He removed the beads around his cursed hand.

"Kazaana!" Miroku yelled and he supported his right hand with his left. All the youkai were sucked into the void but there's a lot more. Soon, Naraku's poisonous insects appeared with the youkai. Miroku stood there, pondering whether he should close his Kazaana or not. However, he could not let the youkai kill Sango so he chose to remain there. The poisonous insects were sucked into the Kazaana together with the youkai. Miroku soon felt the poison inside of his body. He still stood there, sucking more youkai and poisonous insects into the Kazaana. His arm was turning purple and it had already reached his limit. Miroku's vision blurred as he closed his Kazaana. He fell on top of Sango and said, "I am sorry Sango."

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome was walking with Inuyasha and suddenly they both had an uneasy feeling in them.

"Something's wrong with Sango." Kagome said anxiously.

Inuyasha nodded and ran, dragging Kagome's hand. However, before they could even run ten steps, a miasma engulfed their senses. It surrounded them and both closed their eyes.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" Kagome yelled.

"Just hold onto my hand!" Inuyasha's voice was heard. Kagome gripped tighter on what she thought was Inuyasha's hand but suddenly a kind of force was tugging and pulling her way. Soon, she cannot hold onto any longer and let go of the hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!"

XXXX

Inuyasha coughed and wheezed in the miasma and felt weak all over. He felt some of force was pulling him and he followed it. Kagome was all in his mind. Soon, the miasma cleared and he dropped onto the ground. Getting up, he looked and saw the hanyou whom he despised, Naraku.

"You finally showed yourself." Inuyasha said with his hands on the Tetsusaiga.

"Yes. And I am going to finish you off once and for all." Naraku said.

"What have you done to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Let's just say that the battle of two mikos are on the other side of the maze and right now, you are mine!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Two miko. Kagome and_… He gulped. _Kikyo._

XXXX

Kagome dropped down from the air and landed on her stomach. Coughing, she stood up. She saw a familiar figure standing in the distance not too far away from her.

"Kikyo?" She asked.

"So you still remember me." The figure replied.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome inquired.

"Don't you know that I have decided to help Naraku?" Kikyo turned around to face Kagome.

"But why?"

"Because of you! I can have Inuyasha but you took him away from me and you took the Shikon no Tama away from me." Kikyo yelled at Kagome.

Kagome stood there froze as she waited for Kikyo to continue. "So I am going to kill you now to return the two things to me." She said as she stretched her arrow and bow. Kagome saw what Kikyo was doing and turned to run, only to find that it was dead end. Kagome turned and pressed herself against the tall bushes and then yelled, "You think that Inuyasha will let you off after you killed me?"

Kikyo smirked and said, "I will drag him to hell with me. Now awaits your death. " Kikyo released her arrow, Kagome closed her eyes; waiting for the arrow to pierce into her body.

"Hiraikotsu!" A boomerang flew past and knocked the arrow off.

Kikyo got surprised and looked up to see who was the one who did that. Up in the air, a neko youkai flew past and when it lowered itself down. Kikyo saw the taijiya, houshi and a kitsune youkai.

"Kagome, hurry." Sango said, extending her hand out for Kagome. Kagome took it and was lifted onto Kirara.

"No!" Kikyo cried out loud.

"Miroku now!" Sango said. Miroku then began to chant something, which Kaede taught him. It was supposed to remove Kagome's soul from Kikyo and returned it to Kagome. Soon Kikyo felt all cold and vomited out a white ball like thing and the ball floated into Kagome's body. "No!" Kikyo cried and she distinguished in dust. A chill wind blew the dust, scattering it.

"I thought you two are in trouble." Kagome said to Sango and Miroku.

"Long story. Now we have to help Inuyasha." Sango said as Kirara flew in search of Inuyasha.

XXXX

Inuyasha was now battling with Naraku and he was losing. Naraku emitted the miasma again when Inuyasha came forth to attack him with the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha was knock back into the ground.

"Fool, you think you can win me with such a lousy sword?" Naraku said.

"Never insult my father's fang!" Inuyasha attacked again. "Kongousouha!" Diamonds shot out of the Tetsusaiga and towards Naraku. However, Naraku summoned up a lot of youkai to defend him. As there were lots of youkai, Inuyasha could not see Naraku. Naraku used this chance to attack Inuyasha by shooting his tentacles out.

"What the-" Inuyasha said as he dodged the attack. However, the tentacles, one of it had cut his arm. The wound was bleeding profusely. Inuyasha did not do anything about it even though the pain was killing him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she parachuted down from Kirara. Inuyasha looked up and caught her before she slammed into the ground.

"I thought I told you never to do that again." Inuyasha reminded Kagome.

"I am sorry. It's just that I saw Naraku's attack on you and I am worried so I did that." Kagome explained.

"Oh well. All of you are here and it makes things easier for me." Naraku said. Just as they were about to reply, someone sliced through the grasses.

"Looks like I am late."

Inuyasha looked at his half-brother and yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you of course." Sesshomaru said as he showed his two fingers. "I have to catch this worthless trash but coming to here." The thing jumped onto Inuyasha's nose and sucked his blood to grow big so as to become more visible.

"Myouga!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha sama, the only way to defeat that hanyou is combine forces with Sesshomaru's souryuuha and Inuyasha sama's bakuryuuha together with Kagome's purifying arrow to path the way for your attacks." Myouga said.

"Ha! Like as if he is willing to work with me." Inuyasha said. How right he was when he saw his brother battling out with Naraku.

"What a good brother. Saving Inuyasha from dying." Naraku smirked.

"Shut up and just die." Sesshomaru lunged towards him with the Tokijin.

Naraku formed a barrier so that Sesshomaru had no chance to attack him. Sesshomaru leapt backwards and landed on the ground gracefully.

"Baka!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed the Tetsusaiga. "Kongousoha!" He slashed it across Naraku's barrier, hoping to destroy it. Naraku was caught unaware at Inuyasha's sudden attack that he id not have time to reinforce his barrier. Thus it was broken.

"Hurry. Unleash the bakuryuuha and souryuuha and the arrow!" Myouga shouted while jumping on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned and looked towards her shoulder. "Since when you are here, Myouga?"

Inuyasha heard Myouga squealing and decided to launch his attack without waiting for his brother.

"Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed his attack. Kagome saw Inuyasha attacking and got ready her arrow and yelled, "Go for it!" before releasing. The attack sustained only for a while as Naraku absorbed the blow and deflected it back to them. Inuyasha jumped away from the blow but was not spared from it, as the blow was rather big.

"Stay away from this, Naraku is mine to kill!" Sesshomaru chided Inuyasha as he escaped from the attack.

"You think you are so clever? Prove it!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru then held his Tokijin and yelled, "Souryuuha!" A blue light emitted out from the sword towards Naraku but his barrier prevented Naraku from getting injured.

"It's no use. You can't kill me with your lowly powers." Naraku said.

XXXX

Kagome looked at the two brothers fighting aimlessly and she could not take it anymore.

"You two baka! Can't you two just combine your strengths and fight as one?" Kagome yelled uncontrollability.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard Kagome's yell but still pay no heed to it. Kagome knew that it was pointless for them to fight as one so she decided to take things into her own hands. She got ready her arrow and bow.

"Okay aim." She muttered. Once she locked her target, she released her arrow. "Hit it!"

XXXX

Inuyasha saw the purifying arrow cutting through the miasma and decided to finish this faster.

"Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his Tetsusaiga. Destructive whirlwinds were created.

Sesshomaru looked at the attack and was pondering whether to unleash the souryuuha.

"I will not allow a hanyou to defeat my prey!" He yelled. "Souryuuha!" A blue light was released and it joined with Inuyasha's Bakuryuuha. Together with Kagome's arrow, the three attacks went towards Naraku.

"What the-?" Naraku said, as he did not expect them to launch such attack. Soon, the Souryuuha managed to break the barrier, the Bakuryuuha managed to mutilate Naraku and Kagome's purifying arrow purified Naraku.

"No!" was Naraku's last word before he was distinguished into nothing.

XXXX

Everyone was looking at Naraku's dying process and was awed by it. It was silence for a few moments, as they had to accept the fact that they had defeated their long-time nemesis.

"You fought well." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha as he slid his Tokijin back into the sheath. "However, I will still fight with you for the Tetsusaiga so don't get yourself killed."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Don't worry. I still want to get rid of you." Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and into his arms. "Is it over? The whole thing?" Inuyasha hugged her tightly, "It's over." Then something dropped from nowhere and onto the ground. Kagome left Inuyasha's arms and walked towards it.

"It's the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome announced happily. Everyone cheered though they were tired and weak.

Kagome looked at the shards in her hand.

_Has our time together ended?_

XXXX

Woo-hoo! They killed Naraku. Finally! It's so fast. Next chapter will be the last chapter to the story. Well, all things have to end. Stay here for the last chapter!


	20. Happily Ever After

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Back at Kaede's village, everyone was helping each other to tend individual's wounds. Thank goodness Kagome had brought more medical supplies from the future era. Kaede had gone out to get more herbs that will assist in healing wounds and prevent it from infection. Kagome was currently disinfecting Inuyasha's cut on his right arm.

"Be gentler!" Inuyasha roared as the pain speared through his cut. Kagome then said, "Can you please tolerate for a while? Can't believe you are afraid of pain."

"I am not afraid of pain!" Inuyasha argued back.

"So keep quiet and hold still!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara looked at both of them, shook their heads and continued with what they were doing. Kagome was finally finished with Inuyasha and then, she turned towards the rest.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. This thing works miraculously." Sango said, holding up a flimsy piece of material. That is what we call a plaster.

Kagome grinned, "Well, the whole ordeal is over so what's your plan?" Suddenly, everyone seemed to have a lost look on their faces. It seemed that no one had even considered of their future of defeating Naraku. Kagome too had that look on her face. _What is my plan? _She thought.

"Maybe Sango and I will stay here in this village and start a family. If only she is willing too." Miroku said as he wrapped his right arm around Sango's shoulder. Sango then blushed and gave a nod. Then, she eyed the hand that was around her shoulder and looked at the cloth and rosary wrapping around the arm.

"Miroku, are you going to remove that?" Sango said as she pointed to his arm. Miroku turned his attention to his cursed arm and looked at it for a moment. It was not that he did not want to look at it but he was afraid to see if the Kazaana still existed on his palm.

"Are you going to check it?" Shippo piped up. Everybody in the room was filled with anticipation as Miroku untied the beads that bound the cloth on his wrist. Shippo out of the hut with Kirara, Inuyasha had transformed his Tetsusaiga, stuck it onto the floor and held Kagome and Sango did the same as Inuyasha but it was her Hiraikotsu. Miroku saw what they were doing and sweatdropped.

"You guys are supposed to support me!" He yelled.

"We are giving you mental support not physical support." Kagome said. Miroku frowned and continued untying the beads. He removed the beads and stared at the cloth.

"Oh, quickly remove the cloth already!" Inuyasha yelled as he was filled with anxiety. Miroku then looked at the cloth.

"Sango, I don't want you to be disappointed if the Kazaana is still there." Miroku said to Sango. Sango looked at him with teary eyes and agreed. Miroku took this cue as to remove the cloth.

"I am dead!" Shippo closed his eyes and yelled. Everyone gripped what they were supporting now. After a moment of silence, Sango opened her eyes and saw a stunned Miroku staring at his right palm. Her eyes did not locate any black hole on his palm. Tears swelled in her eyes as she tried to find her voice to speak.

"Oh my God! It's gone!" Sango said as she rushed over to hug Miroku who was still looking shocked. Inuyasha released Kagome and keep his Tetsusaiga. Shippo and Kirara returned to the hut. All of them were feeling glad for their friend, Miroku. Miroku stared at his hand, then to Sango and said, "It really gone?"

Sango looked up and nodded. Miroku smiled and jumped up, "It's gone! I thought I am going to die soon!"

"Speaking of death, how did you two survive in the maze when I had a feeling you all are going to be dead?" Kagome questioned. Sango and Miroku smiled as they explained what exactly happened.

Flashback

A youkai attacked her from the back. Sango felt a sharp pain piercing through her body. It was just like when Kohaku attacked her form the back. She felt limped all over and fell onto the ground.

"Sango! Are you okay?" Miroku yelled, still fighting off the youkai.

"Miroku. Live on. Don't worry about me." With that, she fainted.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. There's only one way to do now. He removed the beads around his cursed hand.

"Kazaana!" Miroku yelled and he supported his right hand with his left. All the youkai were sucked into the void but there's a lot more. Soon, Naraku's poisonous insects appeared with the youkai. Miroku stood there, pondering whether he should close his Kazaana or not. However, he could not let the youkai kill Sango so he chose to remain there. The poisonous insects were sucked into the Kazaana together with the youkai. Miroku soon felt the poison inside of his body. He still stood there, sucking more youkai and poisonous insects into the Kazaana. His arm was turning purple and it had already reached his limit. Miroku's vision blurred as he closed his Kazaana. He fell on top of Sango and said, "I am sorry Sango."

"Miroku!" A young voice was heard as a neko youkai carried a young kitsune youkai in the sky.

"Kitsune-bi!" Shippo yelled as he shot fireballs at the youkai. Though it may not killed off all of them, but it could stall some time to get Sango and Miroku onto Kirara's back. "Sango, Miroku!" Shippo shouted as he shook his friends. Sango grunted and woke up and looked at Miroku whose hand was pulsing from the poison.

"Miroku!" Sango said as she hugged Miroku tightly. "Don't leave me."

"Sango." Miroku whimpered.

"You will be all right."

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. Don't waste your energy talking." Sango replied. Miroku then closed his eyes and Sango got infuriated.

"Let's go Kirara. Find Kagome and Inuyasha!" was Sango's command.

End of flashback

Shippo was feeling all proud and full of pride of himself.

"Not bad Shippo. You know how to rescue them." Kagome patted Shippo's hair. Shippo smiled and said, "Thanks, Kagome nee-san." Inuyasha gave a famous 'Feh!' but deep down, he was feeling really happy for Shippo. Everyone took turns in praising Shippo for his bravery. Kaede returned into the hut and started to boil the herbs.

"Kagome, when are you going to put the shards back together again?" Kaede said as she stirred the liquid in the pot.

"I don't know. It's incomplete due to the shards on Kouga's legs and Kohaku's back." Kagome said.

Sango froze and said, "Can you please not take Kohaku's shard?" Kagome was in a dilemma now. She had to restore the Shikon no Tama but she could not bear to kill her best friend's brother.

"That should be okay." Kagome said weakly.

"Thank you!" Sango said, happily. Inuyasha then ran out for no reason.

"Where is he going?" Shippo questioned. Kagome stared after him. _He is not going to meet Kikyo, right?"_

XXXX

In the night, everyone was about to turn in when Inuyasha came in, panting.

"What's with the noise?" Shippo yawned. Inuyasha walked to Kagome and handed her two Shikon shards. Kagome's eyes widened and asked, "Where did you get that back from?"

"From the baka Kouga of course." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"With a fight?" Miroku said.

"No. I introduced him to ramen and he felled instantly in love with it. He asked for more but I won't give it to him. He said that he will exchanged anything for it so I traded it for the Shikon shards and that baka actually complied." Inuyasha explained. Everyone got stunned. Inuyasha did not fight with Kouga.

"Kaede! Something's wrong with Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha conked Shippo's head with his fist to shut his mouth. Kaede came running in as she investigated what happened.

"Inuyasha didn't fight to get the Shikon shards." Miroku explained.

"Keep quiet!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased Miroku around the hut with the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome laughed till her stomach ached.

XXXX

Morning soon arrived and Kagome packed her stuffs into her backpack, making a mental note on what she needed to restock. Actually. There was not a need to do so since she was returning to the future era soon. However, she could not bear to leave them. Kagome sighed as she zipped her backpack.

"Nee-san." A familiar young boy's voice was heard. Everyone turned towards the door to see who was it. It turned out to be Kohaku. Sango ran towards the door and hugged her brother.

"Kohaku!" She sobbed. Kohaku hugged back to and that remained for a while before he pushed her away.

"Can you please remove the Shikon shard on my back?" He asked. Everyone got shock and Sango immediately said, "No. Never will I do that."

"Please do that to free me from my suffering. I killed our entire clan and I deserved to die. Please nee-san! I beg you to do so." Kohaku pleaded on his knee. Sango's tears dropped down like a string of pearls that had been broken. She could not kill her brother. However, her brother was not living happily either.

"Okay." She whispered. Sango hugged her brother for the last time before she drew out her dagger and took out the Shikon on his back. Kohaku gave a small yelp as he laid limp into Sango's arms. Sango cried out as she hugged Kohaku.

"Thank you." These were his last words before he slept for an eternity.

The group buried Kohaku and looked at the grave for one last time. Miroku was comforting Sango. Sango then smiled and said, "I freed him from sufferings." Miroku smiled and agreed. They then went back to the village.

XXXX

Kagome knelt in front of Goshinboku tree with her friends surrounding her. Kagome held all the Shikon no Tama shards in her hands and looked at it. _Once this is formed, I will be gone. _Kagome inhaled deeply as everyone circled her.

"Kagome." Sango said. Kagome nodded as she pressed her hand together. She felt something throbbing in her hand and a purple glow came out. Kagome held her hands closed tightly and closed her eyes. Everyone looked in awe as the Shikon no Tama shards formed itself back again. Soon, the throbbing and light ended. Kagome opened her eyes and hands. A purple ball was formed on her hand and it floated up into the air and flew in the direction of Midoriko's cave. Everyone looked at the ball flying away and felt a burden was lifted from them at last. However, this did not last long when the sky darkened and a gust of wind appeared and carried Kagome up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she out-stretched her hand and Inuyasha grabbed it.

"Kagome!" Everyone yelled. The wind only got stronger and stronger, pulling Kagome away.

"Miroku, Sango! Spend your life to the best! Shippo! Don't feel inferior about yourself. You can one day become a strong youkai!" Kagome yelled to her friends what she always had wanted to say to them.

"Kagome nee-san!" Shippo wailed.

"Inuyasha! I love you always!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha held onto Kagome's hand tighter and regretted using his right arm, which was still recovering. The tug of the wind grew and it had reached their limit. Slowly, their hand got separated but they were still touching each other till only their fingertips.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as they finally let go of each other. The wind carried her away and she was gone. Inuyasha sank onto the ground and looked in the direction of where his lover had gone.

"I love you always, Kagome."

XXXX

Kagome did not struggled as she was carried away to the Bone-Eater's well. Tears streamed down from her eyes to her cheeks. She knew that this day would arrive but it was too fast. Too fast for her to register the cruel truth into her mind. Kagome closed her eyes as she fell into the well and got herself sink into the blue light.

Kagome landed in the end of the well. She climbed out of it and looked back. Vines were sprouting out of nowhere and it sealed the well. Kagome now knew that she could never see Inuyasha again. Silently, she walked out of the shed and got ready to begin a new chapter of her life.

XXXX

_10 years later…._

Kagome threw her graduation hat up in the air and smiled along with her friends. Finally, she had graduated out of college and was about to start a new life as a young workingwoman. Kagome ran to her family and hugged her mother. Her entire family felt proud of her.

"Have you found a job for me Mom?" Kagome asked as they walked to the car.

"Yes. In fact, it is the job I am sure you will enjoy." Mrs Higurashi smiled as she started the engine. Kagome knew that her mother was up to something.

Being a very diligent woman now, Kagome got dressed in her professional suit and left the house for her job interview.

"Bye Momma!" Kagome shouted.

"Good luck dear!" Mrs Higurashi saw Kagome leaving and immediately punched in some numbers. When the receiver on the other end picked up the phone, she hissed, "She on the way there now."

XXXX

Kagome reached to a building that looked very majestic and said to herself, "This is it." She walked in confidently and approached the receptionist.

"May I know where's your CEO office?" Kagome asked politely.

"He's on the rooftop. Please proceed there." The girl behind the counter smiled. Kagome then started to feel uneasy. Her interview. On the rooftop? Then, Kagome felt that something was going to happen there. She was going to meet someone who she knew long ago. Kagome shook off that thought and got into the elevator. She punched in the last floor button. Soon, she arrived there and walked up the long flight of stairs, mentally cursing the interviewer. When she got there, she pushed open the door and got a shock of her life.

In front of her consisted of different flowers put together in a heart shape and candles were being lighted along the walkway. Kagome was awed as she walked down the walkway, admiring the flowers. Kagome soon saw the creator of the surprise. _He looked so familiar. _Kagome thought. As she got closer, her memories of the past came rushing into her mind.

"_Inuyasha"_

"Hi, Kagome." Kagome smiled as she ran into the arms of the man whom she had missed for the past 10 years since their separation from the feudal era.

"Inuyasha." She muttered. Inuyasha pushed Kagome away and led her to the table with tea. They sat down and started talking.

"How can you travel through the Bone-Eaters' well? I remembered it is sealed." Kagome asked.

"I did not travel. I waited for 500 years for you." Inuyasha explained how he survived and how he received education from his brother, Sesshomaru and opened the company just recently. Kagome was surprised at his stories.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had a frown on his face and said, "They had passed away peacefully a few hundred years ago." Kagome felt sad all of a sudden and remembered that they were humans.

"So you want to know what is your job here?" Inuyasha said suddenly as the tension was heavy. Kagome perked up and nodded. Inuyasha then revealed a diamond ring and showed it to Kagome. "Do you agree to be my wife?" Kagome's eyes turned teary as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes. I do!" Kagome said as her tears fell down. Inuyasha had gotten so happy and he lifted Kagome in a bridal style.

Soon, wedding bells were heard loud and clear as Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand-in-hand happily out of the chapel and drove into the sunset and to their honeymoon. To eternal happiness.

Despite the fact that their love was tested by setbacks and over time, it stood strong all along and it withstand the passage of time. Love will only be a happily-ever-after fairytale only if you believed in it and give chance for it to ripe. Kagome did not regret since day one when she met Inuyasha and she was sure Inuyasha felt that way too.

XXXX

This is it. The end of 'The chronicles of Inuyasha and Kagome'. I want to thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it. It certainly had helped me a lot. Please support my new story 'Suite Life' which is a humor. See you next time!


End file.
